Secret Garden
by Teeny270
Summary: The world that expands inside of dreams is the last Secret Garden...WARNING! BoyXBoy...XBoy... Lind/Akito and Agito/Akito! Yaoi so don't like, don't read and all you negative flammers can burn yourselves! Review if ya like! I love reading them!
1. The first move is Lind's

Akito wandered around in the darkness of his mind, going nowhere in particular. Agito was fast asleep and Akito had been sleeping with him, curled against his other half as he was held tightly and protectively until the urge to move became a bit too much. He had told Agito he would be back soon, but he just needed to be active for a little bit.

"Akito..." a voice called out and the boy shivered, recognizing it to be Lind's. The other boy was watching him lazily from his stone chair, Agito had denied that it was anything more, among broken pieces of his cage while some walls still stood. His yellow eyes bore into Akito's, making the boy shiver again.

"Yes?" he called back sweetly, trying to mask his discomfort and Lind grinned, lifting a hand and beckoning him forward with his fingers. Akito paused. Agito wouldn't be too happy with him going to Lind alone, seeing as how he didn't trust the other and Akito was still slightly afraid of this personality. He bit his lip, the pull to move forward becoming a bit too much and he surrendered, going to Lind's side. The other boy smiled and hooked his arm around Akito's slim waist, pulling him into his bare lap. The sensation of skin to skin contact was kind of weird and Akito fidgeted, trying to get comfortable.

"It's been a while since it was just you and me, hasn't it? I've really missed you..." Lind breathed, his hand tracing up and down Akito's side, stroking the creamy skin slowly and deliberately. Akito bit his lip and nodded, agreeing with Lind. "Is Agito asleep?" he asked and again, Akito nodded. He could practically feel the grin stretching across Lind's lips as he gave the silent answer. He sighed, resting his head against Akito's neck and nuzzling it lightly with his nose as he hugged the other boy tighter, drawing him closer. Akito tensed at the feeling of something beginning to harden beneath him and squirmed.

"I-I should really be getting back. Agito will be waking up soon, I think." he said cheerfully, attempting to break the hold that Lind had on him. Lind wasn't giving him up so easily though. He grabbed Akito's chin and turned the other boy's face to look at him with a smile. Akito shivered at what was reflected within those golden depths. Pure lust and desire directed at him.

"I think," Lind began, using the arm around Akito's waist to turn the boy sideways on his lap, "A little fun won't hurt will it?" Akito blushed deeply at the tone he was using. Deep, alluring, seductive and promising things that Akito couldn't understand right away.

"F-fun?" Akito questioned and he jumped as Lind pressed his lips to Akito's gently. The boy sat in shock for a moment, the feeling of Lind's mouth on his slightly hypnotic as he invited him to kiss back by softly rubbing his skin again, and adding a slight sweetness to the kiss. Akito's eyes fluttered closed and he began pressing against Lind's lips with his own, softly and unsure of what to do. Agito would be mad. He would be pissed about Lind pulling him into this situation but he knew he wouldn't be blamed. Agito could never be mad at him.

Finally, the pair broke away, Lind leaving a kiss on Akito's nose as the other gasped lightly, trying to regain his breath. His heart was pounding and he couldn't seem to get enough air in his lungs to fill them.

"Let's move to somewhere more comfortable. You'd like that a lot better than this hard chair, right?" Lind offered and Akito opened his mouth to protest as Lind hooked one arm beneath his legs and the other around his shoulders, picking him up and taking him to the bed that had appeared behind them.

"W-wait..." he stuttered as Lind set him gently on the mattress and hovered over him, smiling sweetly down at him, his golden eyes shining.

"Yes?" Lind asked teasingly, running his fingertips down Akito's smooth chest, making the boy below him blush more intensely and avert his eyes.

"A-Agito will be really mad, you know?" Akito said and Lind sighed gently, raising one of Akito's trembling hands to his lips and pressing a kiss to the palm.

"Will he now? I don't think he will for too long. He'll just want to reclaim you from me." Lind answered and Akito grew wide-eyed.

"Reclaim? But why?" he asked and Lind chuckled, caressing Akito's cheek.

"He adores you. Don't tell me you haven't noticed."

Akito shook his head and smiled softly.

"No, I know he loves me very much...I just don't know why he would have to reclaim me..." he admitted and Lind's smile grew into a wide grin. He took both of Akito's hands in one of his own and pinned them down onto the soft surface.

"Why? Because I'm going to be taking you of course." Lind said as if it was the most obvious fact in the world. Akito paled and squirmed, trying to get free as Lind's other hand pressed against his lower stomach.

"S-Stop playing with me! Let go Lind!" Akito whined, then gasped as that hand trailed just above his slowly hardening member. A shiver wracked through his body and Lind chuckled again as Akito bit his lip.

"Oh? Seems like someone is over sensitive, huh?" Lind teased and Akito moaned lightly as Lind's fingers danced up his shaft, teasing his tip lightly before starting to stroke up and down his length. His breathing became uneven and he wanted to call out, could feel it building up inside him, his mind begging him to release that scream that would wake Agito immediately but just as he was about to, a hand clasped over his mouth and his own were left free on the pillow above his head.

"Ah, ah, ah. None of that or Agito will wake up and ruin my fun. We can't have that, can we?" Lind asked, his voice teasing but his eyes held a hint of hardness, warning Akito that if he were to go against him, there would be consequences. Akito gulped and moaned against the hand on his mouth as the one stroking him began going faster. He felt shame welling up as he realized he was growing harder with need and squinted his eyes shut, shaking his head quickly. He didn't want this at all! Sure, it felt nice but it wasn't right to be doing this with Lind!

Lind mistook his head shaking as an answer to his question and smiled, removing his hand and kissing Akito deeply. The boy gave in to the kiss and moaned lightly with each stroke, feeling something inside him tightening at the feelings racing through his body. His hips bucked slightly as Lind continued his ministrations. Just when he thought it couldn't get any better, Lind's tongue slid across his bottom lip before his teeth latched on and he sucked. Akito gasped, giving Lind the time he needed for his tongue to dart in and explore Akito's mouth.

Akito moaned louder, the noise swallowed by Lind, who let out a little satisfied sound as he rubbed his tongue sensuously against Akito's, pressing down more with his lips to lock them into place. This was getting to be too much and Akito felt like he was drowning. He couldn't breathe yet somehow, he had enough air to be making those moaning noises as Lind stroked him faster, pre-cum dripping from his tip to wet his skin and make Lind's hand glide over the heated member. Lind pulled back finally, letting Akito fill his lung as he pumped faster, causing the boy beneath him to moan louder and grip the sheets in a tight grip.

He was so close, the heat in his stomach and the pleasure he was feeling growing to a point where his body went numb and his little high pitched moans filled the air.

"Lind! Please I-I'm about to-!" he pleaded but never got to finish as Lind leaned down, taking his tip into his mouth and sucking hard, letting his tongue push against Akito's slit. The effect was immediate. Akito came with a high pitched scream, his cum spilling almost violently into Lind's mouth as he shook with release, tears filling his eyes as the waves of pleasure washed over him. His body arched off the bed slightly before coming back down as he gasped for much needed air.

Lind smirked before swallowing the liquid and proceeding to clean Akito of the extra cum. A noise reached his ears as he finished and he sighed, cursing any God there may be. That last scream had woken up Agito and the other boy was calling for Akito, quickly coming closer. Lind turned Akito's body towards him as the boy fought to remain awake, hearing Agito coming as well.

"We'll finish this later." Lind whispered and Akito remained silent, making a mental note to stay close to Agito as much as possible. It wasn't long until they heard Agito step forward and Lind smiled at his other brother, hugging Akito tightly to him. "Hello Younger Brother. Did you sleep well?" he asked innocently and Akito turned to see Agito glaring at Lind.

"Agito..." Akito whispered and Agito turned his eye to him, his gaze becoming more infuriated before it darted to Lind again.

"What the fuck did you do to him? I heard him scream!" he growled at Lind, stomping over to the bed and pulling Akito away from Lind gently but quickly. Akito looked down, blushing deeply as Lind laughed and Agito held him tightly.

"We played, didn't we?" Lind said and Akito bit his lip as Agito growled lowly and deeply. Akito could feel the rage building to a near boiling point the more Agito thought of what that could mean. Akito hugged his other half tightly, nuzzling his neck.

"Please, let it go for now..." he whispered and Agito paused, rubbing his back lightly.

"If that's what you want..." Agito whispered back and Akito nodded. Agito turned back to Lind, pulling Akito behind him in a protective way. "I'll deal with you later." he threatened before pushing Akito gently in the opposite direction. Even as they were walking away, Akito could feel the heated gaze on him and it made him shiver. Agito pulled him closer, thinking he was cold and Akito didn't protest at all.


	2. Agito gets his chance

~Chapter Two...~

**(I just want to make a note here that all of this is happening while their body is asleep. Hints: The summary thing says something about the world of dreams. Get it? Also, while I am making this...You should all know that I don't own Air Gear but I own this story and the ideas. While I didn't create them, I will use the characters as I see fit within this fanfiction. Don't like it? Oh well. Deal. Now! ^_^ On with this literary awesomeness! Lol)**

Agito had been mad and was still mad, beyond mad actually as they sat away from Lind in their own little corner of their mind. They were tangled up in each other, both refusing to let go and Akito was slowly starting to drift into sleep.

"When it's morning, you're taking over. If I'm needed, stay away from Lind while I'm gone, alright?" Agito said softly and Akito nodded, cuddling more against Agito, if that was even possible. Sensing that he was about to fall asleep, Agito laid down, pulling Akito with him and tightly pinning him to his side. He waited, watching as his breathing slowed and smiled, placing a kiss on Akito's cheek.

"I'll keep you safe."

The next day was uneventful. The team practiced and went out to eat together and after that, there had been a small party at Ikki's new place. Sano paid for practically everything they needed as long as he got to come over anytime he wanted. Agito had agreed as long as he wasn't woken up by the noise and Sano didn't touch him or Akito. So as the night progressed and the usual molestation began, Akito yawned and decided Ikki could handle it himself. Ignoring his calls for help, he went to his room and settled in for the night.

Agito had been watching Lind all day while Akito was out and the other boy had simply stared back, grinning that infuriating grin that Agito hated so much. It wasn't long until Akito appeared next to him, smiling at his other half.

"Is this all you've done all day? Just watched him?" he asked and Agito glanced at him before hugging him tightly.

"I wanted to make sure he wasn't going to do anything weird." he said and Akito giggled, hugging Agito back. Lind watched the exchange with bored eyes, his expression dropping into a frown.

"Akito." he said and the blue haired boy tensed, hearing the tone he used before turning to look at Lind, Agito mirroring the action. Lind smiled at him and Agito growled, flipping Lind off.

"Fuck you! Like hell am I going to let him near you again!" he yelled and Akito bit his lip, looking down and clinging to Agito's arm. Lind laughed and shook his head.

"Aw, now don't be so mad! All I did was make him feel really good, right? You remember Akito." he said, his tone turning more seductive the longer he talked. Akito closed his eyes and hugged Agito's arm tighter. "You liked the way my hand felt right? I bet you'd like what else I was planning to do to that cute body of yours..." Lind trailed off and Agito growled again, moving forward to block Akito from view.

"Shut up! Don't even talk to him! Why don't you go fuck yourself Lind!" Agito screamed and Lind laughed again, resting his hand against his cheek.

"Isn't that what I was trying to do?" he asked and Agito moved forward, fully intending to slap that grin right off Lind's face but Akito refused to release his arm.

"C-calm down you two! I don't want a fight! You know it always leaves us with a headache!" Akito tried to reason. Agito and Lind looked at him and he glared lightly at them. "Come on Agito. Let's leave Lind alone." he said in a gentler tone, pulling on Agito to follow him. The other boy came willingly and the two settled in a far corner of their mind, away from Lind and made sure they wouldn't hear him either. Akito sat in Agito's lap, resting against him and playing with Agito's fingers as he wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Akito, are you okay?" Agito asked gently and Akito nodded, raising Agito's hand to his lips and kissing it softly. Agito blushed but didn't move his hand. His gaze turned to the side as Akito set his hand on his thigh, rubbing the back of it with his own before lacing their fingers together.

"I'm alright. He's just trying to start something is all. I won't let it bother me." Akito answered quietly. He paused and then smiled before turning to look at Agito. "Besides! He deserves you yelling at him. You're the only one allowed to touch me, right?" he asked happily and Agito blushed darker, his eyes growing wide. Akito giggled and turned completely, wrapping his arms around Agito's neck and kneeling between Agito's spread legs.

"You once told me that, didn't you? No one else is allowed to lay their hands on me." he continued, nuzzling his nose against Agito's.

"W-well, yeah I said that..." Agito stuttered and Akito giggled. His paused before pressing a small kiss to Agito's lips quickly. The other boy tensed in shock as Akito laid his head on Agito's shoulder and sighed, rubbing his face into Agito's neck. "A-Akito?"

"I love you too Agito." Akito whispered, hugging Agito tightly and pressing his body tightly against his. Agito blinked, not sure if he had heard that correctly or not.

"You...love me? As in, love, love? Or love like the way you love Kaito?" Agito asked, his heart pounding like crazy. Akito giggled and kissed Agito's cheek.

"How do you think I mean? You're so silly Agito." he answered happily. Agito scoffed, burying his face in Akito's hair and nuzzling him. The boy smelled really sweet, like strawberries and some find of flower.

"I just can't believe it..." Agito replied and Akito looked up before pressing his lips to Agito's again. This time, Agito didn't waste time. He immediately kissed back, hugging his other half tightly against him as the kiss continued. A small noise came from Akito at the intenseness of the kiss and Agito backed up a little, thinking he had hurt the other in some way but Akito pushed forward again, knotting his fingers into Agito's hair.

Agito paused before starting to gently rub Akito's sides, making the boy tense and moan again. This time, Agito recognized it for what it was and did not back away. Akito hesitantly licked Agito's bottom lip and Agito smirked before attacking it with his own tongue. Akito shivered at the feeling of Agito's tongue in his mouth. It was a little different from what Lind's had been. Lind had been gentle and sweet. Agito was almost desperate in his movements and that kind of action was really a turn on. Agito put so much passion into everything he did and kissing was obviously not an exception. He tried to match what Agito was doing, his hands leaving his hair to trail down his sides, rubbing the skin lightly and slowly, loving the smooth feeling of it, but then Agito did something that had him accidentally scratching and he moaned loudly into the kiss.

Agito had begun teasing his member, slowly stroking up and down and pressing his thumb against his tip, rubbing in circles when his hand came up. He let out a little moan at feeling the nails bite into his skin. The pain sent a jolt to his already hard cock and it only added to the pleasure he was feeling. He broke the kiss with a gasp and kissed down Akito's neck roughly.

"Fuck, do that again..." he breathed and Akito paused, unsure of what he meant. "Hurt me more..."

Akito blushed deeply before nodding and biting Agito's neck hard. The other blue haired boy moaned again and focused on stroking Akito faster, squeezing the tip slightly with each stroke. Akito shivered and moaned against Agito's neck and began to suck on the skin. Agito let out a half growl, half moan and pushed Akito onto his back gently, settling himself between the boys legs and kissing him desperately. Akito felt that drowning sensation from before as he kissed back, wrapping his arms tightly around Agito's neck. They broke apart and Agito gently pressed two fingertips to his lips.

"Suck." he commanded softly and Akito smiled, slowly sliding his tongue along the fingers before drawing them into his mouth. Agito shivered at the feeling and watched as Akito closed his eyes slightly, making the fingers wet with his tongue and sucking lightly. A small moan made it's way from Agito's mouth and Akito looked up at him, dragging his wet tongue up to the tips of his fingers and nipping lightly before pulling them from his mouth. Agito smirked down at him.

"Didn't know you were such a good tease." he said and Akito blushed at the compliment. Agito chuckled and ran his fingers down to his entrance. He kissed Akito sweetly before pushing in one finger, driving it in deeply and attacking the boy's prostate. Akito gasped and moaned loudly at the odd feeling as Agito moved his finger in an out of him and squirmed, trying to adjust. It felt weird to him but not in a bad way as Agito continued his actions, being gentle but hitting his prostate hard each time. As soon as he thought he was ready, Agito inserted his second finger into Akito slowly.

This time, Akito felt a stab of pain and bit his lip, whimpering at the painful intrusion. He gasped and moaned as Agito carefully buried his fingers inside him, prodding his prostate repeatedly. The pain was lessening but it was still there and it wasn't until he moaned in pure pleasure that Agito added his third finger.

"Ah! Agito! It-It hurts!" Akito gasped out at the sudden pain. Tears were coming to his eyes and he squinted both shut as he moaned louder.

"Shh. I know I know. It's going to hurt for a while. Be patient Akito. It'll be better soon, but I have to get you used to it." Agito cooed as he nuzzled Akito's nose with his own. He placed a soft kiss on his lips and Akito cried out as his spot was struck again before Agito pulled his fingers out. Akito looked at his other half, unsure of what exactly was coming as he tried to think through his pleasure-filled haze. He soon came to his senses when he felt Agito's tip at his entrance, pushing against it lightly, the wet tip making it slide against his skin.

"W-wait! Will that even fit?" he asked quickly and Agito smiled at him.

"Of course it will." he answered as he began pushing in slowly. Akito cried out again, louder than before as he gripped Agito's shoulders painfully tight. It felt like he was being torn open, the sensation of Agito filling him getting to be too much and he was almost sure that Lind could hear them now. Agito pushed in quickly, hitting his spot and holding still so Akito could get used to it, placing soft kisses on his tear stained cheeks. Akito was a bit surprised. When had he started crying? He shook beneath Agito, trying to adjust to the sudden pain and gripping Agito's shoulders. He realized that liquid was dripping down his hands and looked up in shock at the sight of blood. His nails had cut into Agito's skin and the other boy seemed to not notice.

"A-Agito...I-I cut you..." he stuttered and Agito looked at Akito's hands, seeing the bright red blood.

"I guess you did. Did it hurt that much?" he asked and Akito nodded, pulling his hands from the wounds to rest them on Agito's arms on either side of his waist. Agito kissed him again. "Sorry. It'll feel really good soon, alright?" he whispered and Akito nodded, trusting his other half completely. Agito felt the nod and began to move, pulling out slightly and pushing back in quickly. Akito bit his lip to keep from screaming, the pain coming back with the movement but couldn't stop the noise coming from him.

It took a while but the pain gradually faded and Akito let out a loud moan as Agito found his prostate again and began hitting it with each thrust.

"Agi-Agito!" he yelled out, no longer caring if Lind could hear or not. Agito smirked and decided not to hold back anymore, pushing harder and deeper into the other boy. It was with one of these movements that Akito's vision blanked out and he screamed in pleasure, holding onto Agito desperately as a numb sensation filled him. He recognized it as the same feeling Lind had given him and knew what it meant. "I-I'm so close Agito!" he warned as the boy above pounded into him.

Agito bit his lip at the words, his own release close and moaned loudly as Akito's ass tightened around him almost painfully. Akito began screaming his name repeatedly, begging for more and warning that he was close as he once more dug his nails into Agito's back, tearing the skin and adding to the pleasure Agito was feeling. His stomach was tightening and he thrust in particularly hard, aiming for a spot that would send both of them over the edge.

He knew he found it when Akito tensed and screamed louder than before, his eyes seeming to go blank as tears streamed from them. An intense heat flooded his system as he came violently into the boy beneath him, holding himself against that one spot as hard as he could and moaning loudly. At the feeling of liquid spilling against that spot, Akito screamed Agito's name and came just as violently, painting both their bodies with the white substance as he released.

They held each other tightly, slowly coming down from the high as they kissed repeatedly, stroking the other's skin and touching whatever they could. Agito remained inside Akito for a while before pulling out and hugging the boy tightly to him. Akito shuddered at the feeling of cum leaking out of him but didn't mind it as much as he had thought he might. He cuddled against Agito, his eyes feeling heavy as sleep threatened to take him. Agito sensed this and kissed Akito's head gently, running his fingers through his hair.

"Sweet dreams Akito..." he whispered and Akito mumbled out the same thing as darkness took over. The last thing he heard was Agito's soft chuckle and a few mumbled words.

**So, what do ya think? Great second chapter huh? ^_^ Tell me what you guys think! I have a small idea for the next chapter but I'm not so sure about it. I was thinking more Akito/Lind action. Votes for yes? Votes for no? ^_^**


	3. Battle Fish Kittentsune inspired

Hello there Dear Readers! Sorry this took a while to update but me and my co-writer (The lovely Kitten-tsune) have been having issues lol. I asked for her help for this chapter so it is basically us writing back and forth with only a few revisions to the original text. If enough people complain, I may have to go through more thoroughly and explain a few things.

Sorry to all you fans but this one does not have any sexy time in here! I'm beginning to think I added that too soon... I was just really excited to post things. No worries though, I'm not removing the first two chapters or changing them. I am going to try working around them.

ALSO! I am posting the first chapter of my Gazelle/Kaito fic today! Tell me what you think!

I know most of you who read this are too lazy to review but I wanna take this time to thank DPshadow, Aya Kruez, and D air gear luvr. You guys are really helping me by letting me know your thoughts. I love hearing what you readers have to say about this fic and HOPEFULLY (hint hint) Others will start reviewing as well. It's pretty depressing to see so many hits but 4 reviews, but whatever! Now, ON WITH THE STORY!

~Chapter 3

Agito lay still for a while, waiting until he was completely sure that his better half had fallen completely asleep. He even ventured to call the other boys name once or twice just to be on the safe side, before he slowly and carefully pulled away from him. He stared at Akito for a few moments as he slept, knowing that the boy was completely unaware that he was the only one doing so.

Akito looked perfect as he lay there. The contrast of the blue hair framing his pale face was almost chilling as Agito slowly reached up to stroke his cheek with one hand. Agito couldn't help but wonder how something so perfect could be stuck in a place like this with Lind... With himself... He gently tucked Akito's hair behind his ear, and lightly stroked his cheek again before removing his hand.

With a heavy sigh, Agito stood up knowing full well that he couldn't stare at Akito all night... Even if he wanted to... Not with all these thoughts running amok in his head. He ran his fingers through his hair quickly and looked around the vast cavern that was Akito's mind.

_How can such a small head seem so huge? _He thought, as a small shiver ran down his spine, despite the lack of reasoning for it. Agito wrapped his arms around himself, and cast his eyes to the ground. There wasn't anything to look at in there anyway...

Without any particular destination in mind, Agito left Akito's side to wander aimlessly amongst the void of nothing that surrounded him, making sure not to go too far, should Lind get any more bright ideas that night.

"Where does he get off doing that kind of shit, anyway...? Fuck..." he wondered aloud, his expression twisting into one of anger as he continued on his short walk, remembering the incident from just the other day. "He's such a fucking pervert..." he finalized, as if saying it aloud would make it any more true.

"Guilty as charged." a second voice suddenly stated, and Agito could feel his heart rate go through the roof at just the sound of it, let alone the intonation laced carelessly into the words.

"Lind... Go the fuck away..." Agito growled, even though he knew this would only incline the other to want to stay. Lind chuckled, as if to respond to Agito's thoughts.

"And just why would I wanna do that, little brother?" Lind teased, stepping forward and lightly placing a hand on Agito's waist, and the other on his hip.

"Fuck, Lind... Just go away..." Agito muttered, the hint of a warning finding its way into his words as he too stepped forward and out of Lind's reach.

"Aww... Why so cold, little brother?" Lind pouted almost mockingly before quickly snaking an arm around Agito's waist, and pulling their bodies together. "I was only playing earlier... No need to be so mad..." He purred in his brothers ear before kissing it lightly.

"Damn it!" Agito cursed, tensing at the unwelcome sensation crawling up his spine at the feeling of Lind's lips on his ear. "Cut it the fuck out!" he all but yelled, nearly forgetting that Akito was asleep not too far away. He grabbed Lind's arm, and removed it from himself, before turning to shove the other boy away, and glaring at him threateningly.

Lind rolled his eyes, resisting the urge to chuckle as he held up his hands in mock surrender.

"Okay, okay Agito." he began, "Your anger is too much for me, and I give up trying to talk to you. Happy?" he asked.

Agito glared at him for a moment, before turning away again. "Like hell I am..." He muttered, turning around as if to walk away again.

"Hmmmm..." Lind purred, and Agito could hear the smug smirk that was carving its way across his face. "So I guess that means you trust me with Akito then, right?" Lind insinuated. Agito felt his heart drop through the floor as he realized he was putting more space between him and the sleeping boy, allowing Lind to get closer.

With no warning, and a speed that almost surprised even Agito, the angrier boy turned and swiftly slapped his hand across Lind's cheek. The harsh thwacking sound rang through out their mind, as all else fell silent.

"Fuck. You." Agito growled more venomously than ever, as his glare hardened further. "I'll _never_ let you touch him like that again!"

Lind raised his hand to his own reddening cheek, touching the tender skin lightly and feeling a warm, sticky substance leaking from his flesh. "Now, now little brother..." Lind said, his voice losing any and every hint of light-heartedness that it held just moments earlier, "It's not nice to hit... especially when your nails are so sharp..."

Agito scoffed slightly as his hands tightened into fists. "Maybe if you fucking cry about it more, it'll quit hurting, you asshole."

The next movement from Lind came just as fast as Agito's had been. Agito found himself on the ground with Lind hovering over him, cracking his knuckles.

"Now we're even." Lind stated calmly as Agito wiped at the blood running down his cheek. He could feel where Lind's nails had cut him and he cursed, his heart racing as adrenaline pumped through his system. He didn't dare move though as Lind leaned down to his level. "I don't want to hurt you Agito. But you should know better than to hurt your caring older brother."

"Caring older brother? Fuck! Isn't that the most ridiculous thing I ever heard!" Agito spat, reaching up to push Lind away. The other boy caught his wrist and used it to pull Agito closer, his smirk coming back but his eyes still holding that sharp edge as the crosses began to appear in his sun yellow eyes. He kneeled between Agito's legs and sighed lightly.

"You're hurting my feelings, Agito. What did I do to make you hate me so much?" he breathed, leaning forward to nuzzle Agito's neck lightly. The boy beneath him tensed, not liking where the situation was going and shoved Lind off of him quickly, jumping to his feet.

"Well, for starters, you're a damn pervert that forced Akito into...that." he replied in an angry tone, trying not to think of what he had done exactly. Just the thought of someone else touching the boy in ways he had only dreamed was infuriating. Lind chuckled, cutting him off at that sentence.

"He did react adorably. His voice is just too cute." he said happily, raising his hand to his lips as he thought. "It's even cuter when he's screaming. Though, I do wish it would have been me making him that loud." he added. He stared at Agito, his smirk getting wider as Agito growled, his body shaking in rage.

"Shut the fuck up!" he yelled.

"How good did it feel, little brother? I bet you just loved it, right? Being the first one to take that beautiful body of his. I'm jealous." Lind continued, stepping closer. Agito held his ground, glaring at Lind with as much anger as he could. Lind laughed lightly.

"Oo! The glare of instant death! I always thought that was just so precious." he teased. "So, was he really warm? Did he cling to you as tight as he could, his nails breaking your skin? How did it feel to know you were the one making him scream?"

Agito was so close to snapping and could feel his body trembling in rage when the sound of Akito mumbling came from behind Lind. Both boys turned to look in his direction and Lind smiled widely as the void around them began to shift, water suddenly beneath their feet then gone again, colored goldfish swimming through the air as the water came back.

"How cute. He's starting to dream." Lind remarked as flashes of color whizzed by, the fish darting high above. Agito glanced up, noticing a baby shark in the bunch of fish and smirked lightly. He looked back and jumped, noticing Lind was now kneeling next to the sleeping boy. "Isn't this just adorable? Ever since he saw that show about aquariums, he's been thinking about going. Maybe we should take him sometime."

"You mean, _I_ should take him. And you know that's impossible." Agito growled out, standing over Lind and watching his hands that rested on the ground next to Akito. If he made one move to touch Akito in a way he didn't like, which was every way, he would lose those hands. Lind grinned, showing a set of fangs and looked up at Agito before standing again.

"I know what I said, Agito. If it was impossible, would I have even brought it up?" Lind asked. Agito paused, not understanding what was being said to him but definitely thinking that Lind had finally lost it. The other boy sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Whatever. I don't expect you to understand yet. It's still in the planning stages."

With that last comment, he turned and left, heading for his own space in their mind and leaving Agito there, wondering what Lind could be possibly planning.


	4. Set in motion

**Hey! It's been weeks and I am sorry for that! I had to think of just what I wanted to have happen. I know it leaves off pretty quickly and it's a cliffy. Lol Try to be patient with me though! I had to write two very long reports for college with lots of yummy research. Lol So enjoy this chapter! Hopefully, the next one will be out sooner! Also, I am going to complain a bit. Lol I feel very disappointed that I am not getting very many reviews. 6 reviews out of the 300+ people that read this is crazy, right? So thank you to those who review! You know who you are an as a thank you, I am going to be thinking of something really special for you! Thanks Dpshadow, Aya Kruez, D Air Gear luvr, and Musiclover22! You totally lighten my mood! Now, on with this fanfic!**

~Chapter Four

Akito awoke to sunlight beaming on his face and rubbed at his eye lightly as he yawned. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and looked around his bright room a moment before getting up to get dressed. Agito was still asleep in his mind. He rarely woke up before noon anyway. After he was done getting ready, he rushed down the stairs to make himself some breakfast. No sooner than he sat down, a half-dead looking Ikki wandered into the kitchen and fell into one of the chairs at the table. Akito smiled at him, trying to ignore the fact that Ikki was practically naked at the moment.

"Good morning Ikki!" he cheered, deciding not to ask if he slept well. He obviously hadn't. Ikki mumbled back a response and put his head down on the table.

"Akito...Can you make me some food too?" he whined and the blue haired boy giggled before doing as his friend had asked. After he set the plate of eggs and sausage down in front of the crow, he went back upstairs to check if Sano was still there. He was and had curled up in Ikki's blankets, hugging a pillow tightly in his sleep. He chose not to wake him and went back downstairs to watch something on television. As soon as Ikki was done, he came into the room and plopped down onto the couch with Akito.

"Hey, so we have a match today, okay? So tell Agito he better not disappear on us." he said and Akito nodded, planning on relaying the message to his other half later. He blushed lightly, suddenly remembering what they had done just last night and smiled softly as he cuddled into the pillows on the couch to continue watching the show.

~::

As noon came around, Agito woke up and stretched lightly before he sat up. He looked around slowly and jumped when he made eye contact with Lind, who grinned at him lightly.

"Good morning Little Brother. How did you sleep last night?" he asked and Agito backed away, glaring at the other boy.

"Why are you over here? Can't you stay on your own fucking side?" he replied and Lind chuckled lightly as he stood up.

"I didn't want to stay over there. It's boring without someone to talk to and I can only entertain myself for so long." Lind answered.

"Fuck. You did a good job of it for all this time and you're telling me you can't entertain yourself?" Agito questioned as he stood as well. Lind shrugged, going past Agito to his chair and sitting in it.

"I slept the entire time. It wasn't exactly my idea to be woken up so rudely. But now that I'm up, I'm bored." he complained and Agito growled.

"Then go back to sleep! I don't want you around anyway!" he snapped and Lind sighed as if the words were nothing.

"You're so mean Agito. Never wanting me here, never sharing anything." Lind breathed, eyeing his brother almost sadly. "It kind of hurts. Only kind of though."

Agito scoffed and turned around to watch out the little "window" they had to the "real" world. Akito was getting his team uniform out of the closet and setting it gently on the bed before he started changing into it and he sighed heavily.

"There's a match tonight? Just like that dumbass Crow to not tell anyone these things!" he muttered and he heard Lind chuckle.

"He told you last week." he stated and Agito ignored him, not remembering the conversation with Ikki involving a match.

"Tch. Whatever. I'm warning you now Lind. Don't you dare do anything to Akito while I'm busy or I'll come back in here and kick your ass." he threatened, not even looking at the other boy. The only response he got to that was another light chuckle.

~::

As night fell, Akito let Agito out to participate in the match. He watched at the window as the fight started outside and sighed, turning back towards the inside. He didn't really have a problem with the violence. He had lived around it for so long after all. No, it was something else that was drawing his attention. Lind was being quiet, watching the match intently, almost as if he cared what happened.

"Lind? Are you okay?" he asked softly and he turned to him with a smile.

"Yeah! Why? Worried about me?" he asked in a slightly seductive tone and Akito blushed, whipping his head back to the window.

"W-well, kind of. I just wanted to know if something was bugging you or not." he answered and Lind chuckled.

"No, I'm just being patient is all." Lind stated calmly, his eyes sliding back to the window. Akito shifted, feeling nervous over that gaze that Lind held but decided it would be best not to press any further. The match was at it's peak and Akito cheered as Agito clasped his hand around the balloon holding the emblems in it. Then, everything became a blur. Akito yelped as the inside of his mind shook and became pitch black.

"W-what is happening?" he shouted as the clang of metal closing on metal sounded around him.

"Fuck! Akito! Where are you?" came Agito's voice from somewhere in the void. No matter how hard he concentrated, Akito couldn't create any light, so he resorted to clapping to show his location. Warm fingertips brushed against his shoulders and he turned, burying his face into Agito's stomach. The other boy wrapped his arms around Akito protectively, looking around quickly. "Lind! What the hell did you do!" he screamed and Akito shivered, clinging to Agito tightly.

There was no response other than laughter that came from 'the outside'. The two snapped their heads toward the window, which was now visible. Akito gasped and Agito growled, standing up and pulling at the cage bars that they were now trapped behind.

"He took over..." Akito whispered as Agito cursed and screamed at Lind, who was successfully ignoring him. "Agito, what are we going to do? Why do you think...?" he asked, hoping for an answer to explain Lind's actions. A sigh echoed through his mind.

"Stop freaking out Little Brother. I want out for a while. I promise not to do anything too bad." Lind's voice said teasingly.

"What did I fucking tell you about taking over my body Lind? I'll destroy you when you get back in here! Just wait until I get free you little fucker!" Agito yelled, banging and pulling on the bars. Lind went back to ignoring him as Agito sat on the ground next to Akito. Akito hugged his other half tightly, watching the world outside pass by quickly.

"Calm down. We'll be fine..." Agito assured him as Akito buried his face into his neck. They couldn't tell where Lind was heading. Everything was passing by at such a speed that details were made into a blur of color and noise. It was only when Lind started to slow down that Akito tensed up and hugged Agito even tighter than before.

"No no no! No Lind! Please!" he begged and Agito grew more concerned at Akito's outburst.

"What? What is it?" he asked urgently as Akito began crying, shaking in fear.

"Th-the tower!" he managed out and Agito froze, turning to watch Lind go into the large clock tower, where he was greeted by a small group of girls. He could tell Lind was smirking as he walked up to them.

"Good evening ladies. Sorry I'm late." he purred and they giggled, two taking his hands and leading him further into the tower as the door behind them slammed closed.


	5. Might not be all Bad

** Super sorry for the lateness! All these holidays wore me out completely. I haven't had any decent time on the computer for weeks. -.-* Thank you all so much for waiting patiently. As I promised, or may not have mentioned in the last forward note thing, I have prepared a special surprise for those readers who reviewed! It is a cute little Agito/Akito fic full of steamy-ness. ^^ To those, who reviewed, please shoot me a message on if you want me to send it to you! I'll be more than happy to do so! Now, this chapter is a bit choppy. It jumps a bit. I was trying to figure out how exactly to do this and this is what came out of it. If it is too jumpy, tell me, I can smooth things out a bit. So! On with the story! ^^**

~Chapter Five~

Akito clung tighter to his other half, watching as Lind was led by the group of girls to an elevator, which they then took to the top floor. Agito was torn between yelling at Lind and comforting Akito, who was obviously still terrified of what Lind was doing. The two were unable to do anything, and were forced to watch the world outside through the small window Lind allowed them. The group of girls led Lind through an office door before they filed out quickly.

"Good evening Ms. Ine." Lind said politely, slightly bowing his head as the blond woman behind the desk stood and turned to face him.

"Good evening to you as well Lind. What took you so long? It is already half an hour past the appointed time." she stated and Lind sighed, placing a hand on his hip.

"Sorry about that. My little brother was taking a bit too long tonight." Lind replied with a smirk and Agito growled in response to the comment. Ine shook her head with a sigh and motioned for Lind to sit in front of the desk in one of the chairs. Lind did as he was told and sat in one chair with his feet dangling off the arm of the other. The woman made a face at that but chose to ignore it for now.

"So, about this procedure. There is no need to worry about all of the details. We've managed to work out everything since we last talked. It is completely safe for all three of you." Ine began and Lind nodded, his attention now completely on her words. "We're going to-" she started but Lind held up a hand to stop her.

"Hold on a minute. I have to make sure they don't hear this." Lind said and before Agito could yell a single curse at him, their world went completely black and silent. Lind waved his hand, sensing that the other two were now unable to hear or see, to allow Ine to continue.

"Yes, well. The machine we are going to be hooking you up to is like the one we used to transfer you into that body. This time, there will be two other outputs but I'm sure that will have no impact at all after all the tests we've been doing." she continued and Lind nodded.

"And the bodies?" he asked. Ine smiled.

"Made to fit your requests." she responded and Lind smiled back at her, hooking his hands behind his head.

"Great. So, when can this be done?" Lind asked. "Because if possible, I would like to get this started tonight. I know it is a long process."

Ine hummed to herself and picked up a file on the desk, before flipping through it. Lind watched the woman sort through her papers before she put the folder down and went to the phone to dial a number. While she was talking, he looked around the office, vaguely wondering if it would look the same after all this was done. His attention snapped back to the woman when she hung up and walked to Lind's side.

"After they do a medical exam on you, we'll be ready to start. We have to make sure nothing is wrong before the procedure." she stated and Lind sighed with a nod. He hated doctors. All the one's that he had ever seen had only wanted to prick him with needles and draw blood along with injecting him with things that would only "help" him. But he couldn't complain. After all, he had come this far right?

"Sure thing. Lead the way." he answered simply as he slipped out of the chair and followed the woman to the elevator. Once they were at the bottom, Ine led him deeper into the giant clock to another elevator, which they took down deeper into the tower.

Akito shivered, half-way relieved that he could no longer see and at the same time, he was even more terrified. He cuddled against Agito's warmth and the other boy hugged him as tightly as he could.

"Agito, what do you think he's doing? Why did he bring us here? What did she mean by 'procedure'?" he asked, hoping Agito could answer, but knowing he couldn't at the same time.

"I don't know. But that fucker better not be planning something. I swear I'll tear him to pieces if he even thinks about doing anything to this body." he growled out lightly as he brushed his fingers through Akito's hair. The other boy sighed and forced himself to relax under Agito's touch. Time seemed to fly as they sat there together in the dark, trying not to think about what was happening, yet still wondering.

Agito lightly pressed a kiss to Akito's lips, and the boy returned the gesture quickly.

"Don't worry Akito. I'll keep you safe, no matter what." he promised and Akito nuzzled his neck, smiling lightly at the words. They were extremely comforting in this situation.

'_Yes. Agito won't let anything happen to me_.' he thought to himself as he shut his eyes and began to drift off to sleep. He was so close to dreaming when a violent shake woke him up. His eyes darted open as flashes erupted around them in different colors and their world continued to shake. He looked up at Agito fearfully, catching glimpses of his face in the bursts of light and seeing that he wore the same expression.

"A-Agito! What's happening?" he asked, holding onto Agito tighter than ever. The other boy shook his head, looking around quickly as the lights continued to go off around them.

"I-I don't know!" he answered. Akito felt like something was pulling on him, trying to take him away from Agito. It was obvious that Agito could feel it as well as the two held onto each other as tightly as they could. Agito gripped Akito's hands tightly as a strong wind picked up inside their mind. The pulling kept getting stronger, but Agito was determined not to let go. He held onto Akito as tightly as he could, even after his body began to hurt from the strain. Finally, his body could take no more. His hands slipped from Akito's and the other boy was yanked away from him and pulled into the dark void with a scream of Agito's name.

"Akito!" Agito yelled, his voice showing his fear as he tried his hardest to get free from whatever force was pulling him. He struggled against whatever it was, screaming curses as he kept being pulled until suddenly, he froze and everything around him went blank as he lost his vision and voice. He couldn't even think. Everything seemed to be happening too fast. Memories and thoughts and feelings were overwhelming him until it finally just stopped and he was left alone in a dark void, still unable to move or speak.

Lind gazed up at the ceiling in the plain white room as the machine behind him ran with a low hum in the background. He could vaguely hear voices talking from beside him and he limply turned his head in the opposite direction.

"We just transferred them, Lind. We're sorting through things right now. It will be a few more hours before we can unhook you. Please continue to be patient." came Ine's voice from next to him as she ran a cool cloth across his face. He felt like he was burning up. He nodded slightly, still feeling drained from the medicine they had given him to help him relax throughout the procedure. His eyes settled on the two forms laying on the tables next to him and he smiled.

"I can wait a few hours no problem..." he whispered back to her and she smiled down at the boy. Lind's smile dropped lightly after a moment though. "Agito might be pissed at me...I should probably be in another room when he comes to. Is that okay?" he asked and the woman nodded before going to get another cool cloth for the boy. Lind grinned lightly and rolled his head back towards the ceiling.

"Sweet." he murmured to himself before closing his eyes to relax once more.

Agito began to feel a bit dizzy as he came to. He couldn't open his eyes right away, but he could sense that he wasn't 'inside' at the moment. It took a few moments to get his thoughts together and he groaned lightly at the splitting pain in his head. He jolted though when he remembered what happened and reached up to where the eye-patch should have been, only to find his eye uncovered.

"Akito? Akito, are you okay?" he asked, his throat dry. There was no response in his mind, to signs at all that the boy was even there and Agito panicked. He sat up, his eyes flying open as his heart raced. "Akito! Akito answer me!" he yelled, lightly tapping at his eye, as if that would prompt the boy to reply faster. His heart sank when no response came still and tears pricked at his eyes.

"I-I failed...I couldn't protect him..." he whispered, bringing his knees to his chest. It was then that he noticed all the wires and tubes attached to his body and he growled deeply. He turned around, noting the strange helmet that had no doubt been on his head before he had sat up. He was about to scream a stream of curses when a small noise caught his attention. His head whipped to the side and his heart stopped.

There was another body on the table next to him that looked exactly the same as his. The blue hair framed it's face perfectly, the body small but slightly toned. The eyes were still closed but were squinted together tightly, as if the person was trying to stay asleep but having trouble. Agito quickly pulled all the wires and tubes before hopping off the table and going over to the duplicate. His heart raced and he reached out to touch the pale skin of the other boy's cheek.

"A-Akito? Are you in here?" he asked, almost pleadingly as he lightly shook the boy. The eyes squinted a bit more before opening a bit, looking unfocused and slightly dizzy. The golden orbs darted to where Agito was standing, waiting nervously. The boy blinked before recognition lit up his eyes and he sat up quickly, staring at Agito incredulously.

"Agito? What is-? How did...?" Akito struggled to ask, his eyes searching the other boy's matching set. Agito smiled and sighed in relief before hugging his other half tightly.

"I-I was so worried...I'm sorry Akito..." he whispered. Akito hugged him back just as tightly and felt his eyes tearing up. Agito pulled back, cupping the other boy's face gently. "Are you feeling alright? Are you hurt? Is there anything that feels wrong?" he pressed, only to turn quickly at the sound of a door opening. A pair of doctors walked in, followed by Ine and Agito glared, placing himself in front of Akito protectively.

"Yes, how are you both feeling?" Ine asked, stepping closer, clipboard in hand. Agito's glare deepened as she got closer.

"What the hell did you do to us, hag?" he demanded and Akito looked at the woman with a confused stare. Ine sighed as the doctors came closer as well. Agito growled and got into a more defensive stance, ready to rip the men to shreds should they touch him or Akito, before a sigh came from behind Ine. His eyes widened in shock as Lind slid out into view, running a hand through his hair before looking at Agito with a smirk. Unlike the other two, he wore a pair of pants lined with square pockets and a black tank top that hugged his figure slightly.

"Chill out Little Brother." he purred lightly. "Isn't this actually a good thing? I mean, you have your own bodies now, right? Just imagine all the things you can do now." he added, licking his lips lightly. Agito opened his mouth to yell at Lind but Akito interrupted him.

"Our own bodies? You mean, you did this Lind? This is what you were planning?" he asked quietly, his voice cracking slightly from the dryness. A doctor moved closer, holding a cup of water out to Akito and the boy smiled before drinking it. Agito watched the doctor closely as he backed away once more to stand next to Ine. Lind nodded, walking to the table and hopping on before Agito could stop him.

"It was a pretty easy thing to do. The clones took the longest to accomplish." he replied, running his fingertips down Akito's arm lightly. The boy shivered from the contact and Agito swatted Lind's hand away. Lind looked unfazed by the action and continued, "I used the same kind of machine that put me in your head, to take you two out. Ine then put your minds into the blank clones. It was a simple process. You two made it harder than it needed to be really, what with refusing to let go."

"What did you expect! You didn't exactly give us a warning as to what the hell you were doing!" Agito snapped and Lind sighed.

"Ever heard of a surprise? I thought you'd appreciate it a lot more this way." he replied. "Now, let the doctors make sure you're both okay. If everything checks out fine, we can get the hell out of here. I've been waiting all night." Lind said, hopping off the table and going to the door. Agito scoffed and hopped onto Akito's table as the doctors moved forward to check them over.

'_Maybe this isn't so much a bad thing..._' he thought to himself, eyeing Akito from the corner of his eye as the boy opened his mouth for the doctor to check his throat. He scanned over the boy's body and barely held in a shiver at the sight of that creamy pale skin. The doctor examining him looked at him with a concerned gaze, which Agito returned with a glare of his own, making the man look away quickly. Agito smirked. '_This could actually be a good thing after all..._'


	6. Real Competition Begins

**Hello everyone and thank you for being patient with me! ^_^ It's been a busy couple weeks for me due to starting my next semester of college. I finally got into a creative writing class though! Huzzah! So, I hope that you'll like this chapter, the next one will (hopefully) be better and longer. I figured I made you all wait long enough though so here is a nice update! Enjoy!**

After the doctors had decided everything was fine, they led the two over to a couple of curtains to get dressed.

"What the fuck is with this outfit?" Agito muttered, staring at himself in the mirror. He wore a zip-up t-shirt that was red in color and a pair of black cargo pants. "And where the hell are my AT's?" he growled, ripping open the curtain and stepping out with only a pair of socks on his feet. A girl stood there waiting and handed him the pair of trecks quietly before slipping out of the room. Agito rolled his eyes and strapped them on quickly.

"W-well, it has to be better than the outfit I have to wear…" Akito whispered from behind his curtain and Agito paused before pulling it back to peek inside. "D-Don't look!" Akito yelled, his face bright red, and Agito blinked, a blush forming on his face.

The boy was wearing a white button up shirt that hugged his figure nicely with a black and red pleated plaid skirt that didn't even reach his knees. A matching red and black tie hung loosely from his neck as he fiddled with it, trying to tighten it. A pair of fishnet tights covered his pale legs and some black leather Mary Janes were on his feet. A small black jacket sat in a chair in the corner. Agito let his eyes run over the boy in front of him before letting out a small whistle.

"Wow." He said and Akito's face became even redder.

"I-I don't think I like it…The skirt is too short…" he said, trying to tug down the skirt a bit more. Agito opened his mouth to say more but a voice from right behind him cut him off.

"I think it shows off that sexy body really well." Lind teased, leaning against Agito lightly. Agito growled and shoved Lind off, getting in front of Akito to block the boy from view.

"You picked out these outfits didn't you?" he growled and Lind smirked.

"Yep." He stated.

"You just wanted to see Akito in a skirt!" Agito yelled and Lind nodded.

"Sure did." He admitted. Agito growled and balled his fists, ready to punch Lind when Akito put his hand lightly on his shoulder. Agito turned around to find the boy staring intensely at Lind.

"Why did you even do this Lind? I don't understand why you would go through the trouble of making all this happen." He said and Lind smiled genuinely at the boy.

"I thought it was something we all wanted. I wanted my own body so I can do whatever I want. Agito was afraid of disappearing one day, which would have happened eventually if he didn't have his own mind and body. As for you, I'm sure you like interacting with us this way better, right? Being able to actually see us, and hear us, and touch us must be better than just having it all in your mind. So I got together with Ine to see what could be done." Lind started and Akito nodded while Agito listened closely.

"She suggested robots, but that just isn't the idea I wanted. I wanted us all to be on even ground, and I wanted us all to be alive. That's when we thought of the "clone" idea. It took a while and we had to have a lot of help from different people, but we finally figured out that we were able to make blank clones with very little problems. We tested it carefully and perfected the steps before moving on to the next part: transferring you to those clones." He finished.

"So, you have the original body then?" Agito asked and Lind nodded.

"Yep. Seeing as it's my fault it is so damaged, I figured I should take this one, give you both a new start." He replied. "You still should have all the abilities you had in this body though. I didn't change the muscle structure or anything too major. You'll be able to use your "Fangs" the same way you used to." Agito scoffed and crossed his arms.

"Good. I would have to kick your ass if I wasn't able to use them properly." He said.

"So, you're leaving the Regalia with Agito then?" Akito asked and Lind nodded.

"I don't need it. I have one that I've been working on for a while, seeing as how mine was stolen from me." He told them, motioning to the pair of black and shiny teal AT's on his feet, and Agito perked his eyebrow at that.

"You mean the Thorn Regalia don't you?" he asked and Lind's smile dropped into a serious expression.

"Yes." He answered. "It's been lost for a while, and the chances of me ever finding the real one are very slim. So, until I do find it, I'll work with the one I have. I've been using the times when Akito and you are sleeping to develop this 'Road'. I've reached A-class in what was really no time at all." He explained and Agito nodded.

"So, what are you going to do if you ever do find your lost Regalia?" Akito asked and Lind grinned, his fangs showing.

"That will be decided later. For now, let's go get something to eat. I bet you're both hungry anyway." He said, walking to the door and the two nodded, following after him. Akito bit his lip and reached out, taking Agito's hand quickly. The other boy smiled slightly and squeezed Akito's hand slightly as they left the room. Lind led them to an elevator and the three of them went up to the main clock tower before getting off.

"Oh! By the way! Ikki's been calling your cell phone like mad. You might wanna shoot him a text." Lind said, tossing the phone lightly to Akito. The straps jingled lightly as the boy caught it and flipped it open, his eyes going wide.

"Over 50 missed calls?" he asked and Agito peeked at the screen, his eyes also wide in disbelief.

"Fuck, what is his problem? He's never called this much before." He said as Akito began a text to tell him they were alright. "We'll explain the details to him later. Just tell him we were at Toul Tool Too." Agito added and Akito nodded before snapping his phone shut. Lind took them to the front door where Ine was waiting with a couple of shoulder bags.

"I got the things you asked for Lind." She said and Lind took the bags, handing one to Agito.

"There's a cell phone in there for you along with a debit card to our account we kept with Wind. I have the same things. Akito's is in his bag as well. There are a few other things that we'll be needing that are in the bags like official documents and such. I think that'll be about all we need…" Lind explained, biting his lip as he thought while handing Akito is bag. The two put on their bags quickly, wanting to get out of the place they were in.

"Oh! That's what I forgot. Akito, there are a pair of AT's in your bag. They aren't anything special, but I figured you might like them just the same." Lind added and Akito peeked in his bag, seeing a white box and smiled.

"Thank you Lind!" he cheered happily and Agito glared at the other blue haired boy as he smirked in Agito's direction with a small wink.

"So! I say we go get some food. Is it cool if we borrow a scooter for Akito? Me and Agito have our AT's on already and I think Akito doesn't want to stay here any longer." Lind said and Ine nodded.

"There is one you can use right out front." She told him and Lind took Akito's hand, pulling him to the exit quickly.

"A-Ah! Lind! Wait!" Akito protested and Agito growled, stomping after the pair. He glared as Lind pulled a scooter out of the rack and helped hold it for Akito while he positioned his bag before getting on.

"All set." Lind assured him, leaning over to kiss his cheek gently and Agito shoved him back as Akito blushed a deep red. Lind chuckled at the reaction. "What's wrong with you Little Brother? Can't I be nice to Akito?"

"Keep your hands to yourself! Don't touch Akito!" Agito yelled and Lind laughed again, revving his pair of AT's.

"I can't guarantee that." Lind teased before taking off down the sidewalk. Agito growled and Akito took his hand, squeezing tightly. Agito turned to his other half to find him smiling up at him brightly.

"Come on Agito. Let's just go eat." He suggested and Agito sighed, nodding and riding along side Akito as he pushed forward on the scooter.


	7. Shopping!

**Hello there everyone! Sorry this took a bit to complete. I've been too busy with my doujin and my school (Mainly the doujin though XD) to really give this the right attention. But here it is! The next chapter! ^_^ Full of yummy yum fun-ness. ^_^ The next one will be full of more sexy-oriented things w. Hope you enjoy this chapter! ^_^ Thank you sooo much Aya Kruez! You always make me super happy to read your reviews! I might have to upload my doujin when I finish it just for you ^_^ Yay deviantart! XD So! Enough of my rambling! ^_^**

The three came to a stop outside a small café and Lind held open the door for Akito and Agito, grinning lightly.

"After you." He said, winking at Akito and Agito glared, pushing Akito ahead of him into the building. Lind shook his head and followed the pair. They were greeted by a girl at a podium, who smiled brightly at the three of them.

"Hello! Are there only three of you today?" she asked.

"Yep." Lind answered, leaning on the podium. The girl blushed slightly and pulled a few menus from the drawer on the side.

"Um, this way then…" she said shyly, leading the three to a booth by the window. Lind motioned for Akito and Agito to sit down before sitting on the other side.

"So, Ine told me that you'll want to eat something pretty filling. I've been here a couple times and really like the breakfast menu. I haven't eaten anything here for lunch." Lind told them, flipping open his menu. "So if you want suggestions, just ask."

"Um, Is this good?" Akito asked, showing Lind a picture on his menu and Lind smirked.

"That's my personal favorite here. The bread is kind of sweet, but the spices mixed in with the eggs and sausage makes it a great balance I think." He replied and Akito nodded, leaning against Agito.

"How about you Agito? What do you want?" Akito asked sweetly and Agito glanced over his menu for a second before scoffing.

"I guess I'll get the same thing. But I want some coffee with it." He muttered and Lind raised his hand to get the waiters attention. A girl came over with a notepad and smiled at the three boys.

"Are you ready to order then?" she questioned and Lind smiled at her.

"Yep. We'll have three number 6 meals, one with Coke, one with Coffee and…Akito, what did you want to drink?" Lind said, turning to Akito. The boy pressed a finger to his lips in thought, humming slightly before turning to the girl.

"Do you have milkshakes here?" he asked and the girl nodded. "Then I'll have a strawberry one!" Akito said with a smile and the girl jotted it down.

"Alright! I'll tell the guys in back your order and be right back with your drinks." She cheered before moving away from the table. Lind sighed and watched as Akito settled back into the booth with a happy smile.

"Did you want to go home after this? I bet Ikki is still pretty worried." Lind murmured and Agito rolled his eyes.

"Not that I'm concerned about him, but it would be a good idea to head home. I don't want Akito getting too tired." He explained and Akito bit his lip lightly.

"But, there's a problem with that." He interjected and the two boys blinked, looking at the sweeter of the three. "We only have one bed for right now. And I'm sure Lind will want to get his own things. Same with you, right Agito?" he told them and Lind smirked.

"We could share the bed for a bit." He purred and Agito glared.

"I have most of the things that I want back at the apartment, but you're right. Beds are a slight issue." He muttered as the girl returned with their drinks. Lind took a sip of his Coke, watching as Akito and Agito did the same with their drinks.

"So, we should do a bit of shopping, then go home. That seems to be the best idea." Akito suggested and the other two boys nodded.

"Sounds like a plan. We'll head to the mall after we eat. They have to have some kind of furniture store there." Lind agreed.

It didn't take long for their food to arrive and they ate rather quickly, Akito and Agito finding that they were hungrier than they had thought. As soon as they were done, they paid for the food and left, heading towards the mall closest to where they were.

"Wow. This is a pretty big mall…" Akito whispered as he set the scooter against a bike rack and Lind wrapped a chain lock around it. "The only place I have ever gone shopping was at that really long road lined with shops that Nakayama-san took me to."

"Well, let's get going. I want to go home and get some fucking sleep." Agito grumbled and Akito giggled, following Agito, only to be cut off by Lind at the door.

"Hold on, hold on." Lind said, holding open the door for Akito and ushering him in the doors and to the wall. "First thing's first. Since we've never been here, we're going to make a few rules." He began and Agito groaned loudly, leaning next to Akito. Lind glared lightly at Agito.

"Listen. Do you want to run the risk of Akito being picked up by some Pedo?" he asked and Agito glared to show his answer. "Then shut up. Rule number one: Akito is going to be between us at all times. It's always the kids on the end that get snatched. Rule two: Agito, no snapping at the clerks or anyone who doesn't deserve it. They'll kick us out. Rule three: When one has to go to the bathroom, we all go. No one goes anywhere alone, got it?" Lind said and the two other boys nodded. Lind smiled and took Akito's hand, squeezing lightly.

"Good. Now that we have that settled, let's go." he added, pulling Akito with him as he walked and making sure that Agito was holding Akito's other hand. They wandered down the entrance hall before Lind led them down a larger hall that was lined with different shops that all seemed to be their own color.

"Look over there Agito! You'd like that store, huh?" Akito cheered excitedly, letting go of Lind's hand to point at a dark and gothic looking set of windows. Agito smirked, his eyes flashing briefly.

"Oh yeah." He replied and Akito giggled as Lind rolled his eyes with a light smile.

"Did you want to check it out Little Brother?" Lind sighed in a doting voice. Agito looked at him with a fixed stare.

"Oh, can I, Mom?" Agito teased back and Lind laughed, dragging the other two into the dark doorway. Akito and Agito blinked and looked around them, taking in the sight of everything near them. The front of the store mainly held clothing and in the middle, a small square counter stood surrounded by candy and snacks.

"Hey guys! How's it going?" a girl at the counter asked happily and Akito had to pause for a bit to see if there wasn't some blond cheerleader behind her. The girl had long black hair pulled into poofy pigtails, sporting many different colored streaks. She wore a black halter top that had two zippers in the front and fake buttons. Her black eyeliner was on thick and her nails were painted the same color. She smiled at the three of them cheerfully though and after his intial shock, Akito smiled back widely.

"It's going great! Agito wanted to look around for a bit!" he said, pointing to the boy who was now marveling over a long black trench-coat looking item on a hanger. The girl smiled more at him.

"Alright! Well, let me know if you need anything taken down for you!" she replied and Akito nodded, going over to the wall that held more 'cutesy' looking items. Lind joined him, watching the boy's eyes light up at every new thing he saw. He smiled and rested his head on Akito's shoulder.

"That bow would look cute with your outfit today." He said and Akito blushed lightly, pulling away from Lind.

"You think so?" he asked, turning to look at the other boy and Lind nodded, picking it from the wall and holding it up to Akito's hair.

"Definitely." He purred. Agito glanced over and growled, noticing the scene. He quickly made his way over to the pair and pushed his way between Lind and Akito, grabbing the boy's hand tightly.

"Akito, come this way." He said, glaring more at the noticeable smirk Lind was now wearing. He stopped in front of a bedding set in the back and pointed to it. "What do you think of this one? It has that skeleton on it from your favorite Christmas movie."

Akito looked through the clear bag closely before nodding.

"I think that'll look really nice!" he cheered and Agito grinned.

"Awesome." He said simply as Lind went to get the girl at the counter. She was there in just a few moments to get the bag down and they paid for it before heading to the next store. Agito was sure to keep a closer eye on Lind as he led Akito through another bedding isle in a different store, trying to figure out his own bedding design. He finally decided on a dark blue with a light green plaid pattern and they picked out a couple of simple twin beds to be delivered later that day. Lind had smirked when signing the bill for it and had given a different billing address.

"What was that about?" Agito asked and Lind laughed lightly.

"Let's just say, that Kaito-nii is going to be very unhappy." He laughed and Agito smirked as Akito blinked confusedly at the two.

"Why?" he asked and Lind patted his head.

"Oh, no real reason. Kaito-nii is always unhappy. Don't you worry." He cooed and Akito glared lightly at the tone used. They headed away from the mall and towards the apartment, stopping outside the door and staring at each other.

"So, how do we wanna break the news?" Akito asked and Lind shrugged.

"Hell if I know. You know I dislike that stupid crow." Lind answered with a shrug. Agito rolled his eyes as Akito bit his lip.

"Fuck. I say we just go in and tell him. If he has a heart attack, we can take him to the hospital." Agito suggested and Akito sighed.

"I guess that'll have to work…We can't be too-." Akito began only to stop as Agito yanked him away from the suddenly opening door.

"There you are! I've been trying to-!" Ikki yelled only to stop at the sight of the three of them looking at him with wide eyes. They shared glances for a bit before Ikki tottered over and hit the ground hard, making the three wince at the imagined pain. They were quiet for a bit while Akito kneeled down to check on him.

"Well," Agito began, watching as Akito and Lind carried Ikki back inside, "Fuck."


	8. Introductions

**Hello again! Sorry about the late update. I had to take a good long look at this story and decide exactly what direction I want to go in with it. I've finally got a clear view about what is going to happen in the coming chapters, but I won't say they'll be out sooner due to my extreme laziness and a few problems with school. ^_^' I hope you enjoy this chapter! I did have to go through and take out a few 'explicit' details though . Either way! Thank you Aya for all the messages! I did start that AkitoxLind doujin I was talking about. w It will be epic. Enough ranting now! lol**

Akito sighed as soon as he made sure Ikki was comfortable on the couch before turning to the other two in the living room lounging on chairs.

"Now what are we going to do? You saw how he reacted!" he said and Lind shrugged, looking at Agito.

"I personally don't give a damn." He replied and Akito bit his lip lightly, trying not to yell at his unthoughtful 'brother' for being rude. "But, I suppose since you're so worried about it, I can try to help out some way." He added, standing up and going to the couch. Akito moved aside, scooting towards Agito as Lind leaned over the knocked out boy on the couch. Both Akito and Agito jumped when Lind brought his hand back without warning and slapped Ikki across the face.

"Hey! Dumbass! Wake up! You're being a woman!" he yelled as Ikki came to, clutching his cheek.

"That hurt you little-!" he began, about to punch Lind but he stopped, remembering the reason he passed out as soon as he saw the other two.

"Lind! That was going too far!" Akito whined. Lind shrugged and yelped as Agito punched his arm before punching Agito in the same fashion.

"What is going on here? Why are there three of you now?" Ikki yelled and Akito bit his lip, forcing a smile. The two behind him glared at each other, daring the other to make the next move.

"Well, you see, it's like this." He began, sitting next to his friend on the couch.

"Clones." Lind said, leaning against the wall after kicking Agito in the shin. Agito growled, about to punch Lind again but Akito stopped him by pulling him onto the couch. "I cloned this body twice, and put their minds into the clones. Simple."

"How is that even possible?" Ikki asked. Lind rolled his eyes, annoyance clear on his face.

"Why the hell does it matter? Facts are facts. Deal. Now I'm going upstairs to rearrange our room to make space for the beds." He replied, winking at Akito while going to the stairs. "Ya know, you could join me Akito." He offered and Akito blushed at the tone he used. A book was launched across the room and hit Lind in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him for a moment.

"You must be really tired Lind. Your eye keeps twitching." Agito said flatly and the crosses in Lind's eyes flashed as he glared. He opened his mouth but closed it, smirking lightly as he read the title on the book he now held.

"Thanks for the reading material Little Brother. I'll study this thoroughly." He purred before going up the stairs. Agito blinked at the reaction and looked at Akito, who had gotten a deeper blush on his face.

"The fuck was that about?" he asked and Ikki laughed.

"Dumbass. You threw the Karma Sutra at him." He answered and Agito's mouth popped open in shock before he ran upstairs. Ikki laughed harder and Akito jumped up from the couch as banging sounded from their room and curses echoed through the air.

The beds arrived soon and the four of them struggled to set them up in the room. Despite the simple design, the little parts made it hard to put together. As soon as they got them up, they put on the new sheets and Ikki left to go meet with the rest of the team and explain the new situation about Akito, Agito, and Lind. The four of them had decided this would be the best way to avoid heart attacks and annoying questions.

"I'm gonna take a shower. You two should go to sleep or something. You look tired." Lind said, gathering some bath items. Akito nodded as Agito changed into his pajamas and Lind leaned in, kissing his cheek quickly. "Sweet dreams Akito." He whispered and Akito's face turned red as he turned to see if Agito had caught him. Lind chuckled and left the room as Agito tugged the shirt on quickly. He saw the look on Akito's face and glared, pulling the boy closer to him.

"Come on. Let's get you into some more comfortable clothes." He said. He started undressing the other boy, who watched him with a smile before giggling, making Agito look at him curiously.

"I can undress myself you know." Akito told him and Agito rolled his eyes, tossing the shirt towards the hamper in the corner.

"So? Maybe I enjoy doing this." Agito replied absently and Akito giggled again.

"You like taking off my clothes, huh Agito?" Akito asked, his tone teasing and Agito blushed, finally catching the meaning behind the situation.

"S-shut up. Fuck." He muttered, avoiding eye contact and Akito laughed as Agito helped him out of the rest of his outfit. He was soon sitting on the bed in just his underwear and Agito shivered at the sight of his exposed body. Even in the fading light of the room, he could see every detail of the other's body. Every dip and curve his eyes landed on made him shiver slightly. Akito fidgeted under the gaze and bit his lip before threading his fingers into Agito's hair and smiling slightly. The other boy looked up into his matching set of golden eyes and cupped Akito's cheek.

"You really are beautiful Akito." He whispered and Akito leaned in, placing a kiss on Agito's forehead.

"Thank you…" he replied just as quietly. Agito quickly pressed his lips to Akito's, kissing him lightly at first but then adding a bit more force when Akito shivered and moaned quietly against his lips. Agito placed his hand on Akito's chest and pushed him down onto the bed gently before kissing him again passionately. Akito quickly wrapped his arms around Agito's neck and kissed him back with just as much passion. Agito let his hands wander the other boy's body, feeling every shiver that ran along his skin and each intake of breath as he came across sensitive spots. He smirked lightly and broke the kiss to look down at Akito.

"You know, now that we have new bodies, I'll have to find all of your spots again…" he purred and Akito's face lit up a light red color at the thought. "We'll probably have to spend quite some time in here until I get them all…"

"I could say the same thing about you…" Akito muttered and Agito laughed lightly. He slowly started taking Akito's underwear off and tossed them with the rest of the forgotten clothing before nipping at his neck. Akito moaned lightly and shivered as he rubbed at Agito's scalp gently, his free hand pulling up Agito's shirt.

"Hey, I just put this shirt on. Why are you so quick to take it off?" Agito teased and Akito giggled.

"It isn't fair that I'm the only one without clothes." He answered as he took off the shirt and started on Agito's boxers. Faster than he could blink, Agito had his hands pinned above him on the bed and Akito froze, looking up to meet Agito's smirk.

"Why don't we keep these here…" he began, releasing Akito's hands as his own trailed over the boy's body, "And we'll let me do the rest."

Akito opened his mouth to protest but he was cut off as Agito licked at his tip wetly. Akito shuddered and moaned loudly as his hands came to rest on Agito's head, his fingers threading into his hair lightly. Agito continued to lick at his skin, slipping his tongue into the slit in Akito's tip to tease him more. The boy arched his back slightly and moaned louder as Agito took his tip into his mouth and began sucking while stroking the rest of Akito's length with his hand slowly. He soon picked up speed though as Akito's hand tightened in his hair, forcing a moan from Agito and making him suck a bit harder on the boy.

Akito shivered, feeling his stomach start to tighten a bit and unintentionally pushed up into Agito's mouth, forcing the other boy to take in more. Agito didn't seem to mind much as he smirked before taking in all of Akito's length, deep throating him and making a low humming noise. The vibrations on his cock made Akito gasp loudly and moan Agito's name as a numb feeling spread through him.

"A-Agito! I'm getting close!" he warned, tightening his fingers into Agito's hair again and pulling slightly. Agito began bobbing his head quickly, sucking harder as he did and pulling more loud moans from Akito. Akito arched off the bed and let out a slight scream as he tensed and came violently, Agito swallowing most of it quickly before he climbed back on top of Akito and kissed his cheek.

"We'll have to work on that endurance, huh?" he teased lightly and Akito blushed hotly, making Agito laugh.

"A-Agito…you didn't…" Akito began and Agito blinked before catching the meaning and kissing Akito deeply.

"Wanna help me with that?" he asked as he pulled away and Akito nodded, blushing deeply a he pushed Agito gently onto his back.

Lind smirked, hearing the pleasured moans coming from inside the room as he stood in the hallway with a towel around his waist.

"Well, guess they decided to break in the new beds." He chuckled, heading back to the bathroom to get dressed. "My turn next!" he called happily as he shut the door behind him loudly.


	9. Almost Accident

**Hello everyone! I know it has been forever since there was an update. I'm sorry about that! ^^' I was just having some difficulty with minor details. ^^ I think I have everything ironed out and the updates will be coming a lot sooner, and possibly be longer so be on the look out for that! I hope you enjoy this little update! Thanks again to Aya for keeping up my spirits! I heart you O.O For real. lol**

When Ikki came back, he was not alone. Lind was laying on the couch, watching television when the door burst open and in came everyone from Kogarasumaru. Lind simply perked an eyebrow as they all flooded in, staring at him wide-eyed. He exchanged glances for a bit before sighing and sitting up.

"What the hell are you all looking at? I know I'm sexy but there's no need to stare so intensely." He said, smirking slightly as he focused his gaze on Yayoi. The girl blushed and turned her eyes to the floor quickly and Lind inwardly laughed at his small victory.

"So, who are you anyway?" Kazu questioned and Lind's eyes darted to the blond, who was slowly coming over to him.

"Yeah! We didn't know there was three of you!" Onigiri added. "We thought it was just Agito and Akito."

Lind sighed, rubbing his head lightly and flopping back down into a laying position. He really didn't feel like answering questions at the moment. All he wanted to do was relax. There was a moment of silence before Ikki spoke up.

"You're the one that Agito was talking about, right? When he told me that day there was something wrong. You were that thing." He stated and Lind looked at him, a smirk forming on his face.

"Yeah, I guess so. Agito sees me as a threat to his precious teammates. But don't worry about it. I couldn't give a fuck about you." He replied as thumping came down the stairs. The group turned and gasped as Akito came down, tugging at Agito's hand.

"Come on Agito! Everyone else is here!" the boy said but Agito was holding tightly to the railing.

"I said no! Those little fuckers are gonna try some shit now that I can't get away so easily!" Agito yelled, trying to pull free. Akito continued tugging, placing his feet against one stair and leaning backwards.

"They're your friends though! You have to at least say hi!" he pressed and Kazu laughed.

"Is this what it was like in their minds?" he joked and Ikki shrugged, grinning.

"I can imagine that." He answered.

"It's actually a lot like this. Agito always acts like a child." Lind teased from the couch and Agito growled, turning to him, his grip loosening as he opened his mouth to yell at Lind. Akito let out a yelp as his hand slipped from Agito's and his eyes grew wide as he started to fall backwards. Agito turned sharply, a look of horror on his face and Akito braced for impact, only to be confused as something kept him from hitting the stairs.

"Geez Akito. Think about things before you do them." Lind scolded lightly, pulling Akito tightly against himself to keep him steady and Akito blushed, turning his head to look at the other boy.

"S-sorry…" he stammered and Lind smiled as he helped him straighten out.

"Wow! That was so fast! I didn't even see you move!" Ikki yelled, patting Lind's shoulder and Lind tensed, not liking the contact. Agito's eyes narrowed slightly and he took Akito's hand, leading him to the couch.

"Get your hand off me." Lind said flatly and Ikki laughed at him as Agito pulled Akito into his lap.

"Hey, you okay?" he whispered and Akito smiled at his other half.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He answered and Agito nuzzled his nose against Akito's back.

"You should totally join the team! You're a part of those two, right?" Kazu asked, his blue eyes gleaming at the thought of another strong fighter on their team and Lind grinned as he flipped him off.

"Don't wanna. I don't have time to play with you idiots." He replied.

"Hey! We're not idiots!" Onigiri protested and Buccha nodded, sipping at the large milkshake in his hand. Lind simply rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Point is, I have no interest in joining your team." Lind stated as he went over to the couch to sit next to Agito. "Is he okay? Did he sprain anything?" he asked and Akito glared slightly at him.

"I'm not that fragile!" he complained and Lind laughed, ruffling the sweeter boy's hair.

"Nah. He's fine…" Agito answered, trying to keep the anger out of his voice. "Thanks for catching him." He added in a quieter tone so no one else would hear him. Lind smiled at his little brother.

"Not a problem."

The rest of the night was filled with talking about their new challenges, and Lind sat on the couch next to Agito, slightly surprised that the other boy had not yet pushed him away. He did however, keep a close eye on his hands whenever he touched Akito, who was so into the conversations going on with the girls that he hardly paid attention.

"Damn! Is it this late already! My sister is gonna kill me!" Kazu groaned as he jumped up. Buccha had already left to get food and Onigiri had gone then to get home early.

"You could just stay the night here then! It's been forever since you have." Ikki suggested and Kazu nodded, pulling out his phone.

"I'll give it a shot." He answered as Akito yawned. Agito noticed and rubbed his sides gently.

"Aww! Akito, you look tired!" Yayoi said and Akito smiled.

"Yeah, a little bit. We were all busy today, I didn't really get a chance to nap." He replied and Lind grinned, deciding he couldn't pass that up.

"You certainly spent enough time in bed with Agito though." He teased with a wink and Akito's and Agito's faces turned a lovely shade of red.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Emily asked as Yayoi's cheeks turned pink and Lind laughed.

"Well, when two boys love each-" Lind began only to yelp as Agito punched his arm hard. "Fuck! What is your problem!" he yelled, returning the punch to Agito's arm and Akito squeaked as the two started to fight with him on Agito's lap.

"G-guys! Stop it!" Akito pleaded as he was jostled around and the two broke apart, glaring at each other.

"Dammit. Now I'm definitely going to have some bruising…" Lind muttered, rubbing his upper arm and Agito smirked.

"Cry some more. Maybe it'll feel better." He retorted and the two glared at each other as Akito sighed.

"At least let me up before you two start again…" he said, sliding off Agito's lap. The other two paused and watched as Akito went to the stairs. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight everyone!" he sang and a chorus of goodnights followed after him as he climbed the stairs. The two on the couch paused for a moment before getting up and stretching.

"I think I'm going to bed too. I'm worn out from kicking your ass." Lind sighed, smirking in Agito's direction and the other boy scoffed, flipping Lind off.

"Yeah. Sure. I'll be up as soon as I get some water. Don't do anything or I'll leave more than bruises on your body." Agito threatened and Lind smirked as he climbed the stairs and went to their room. Akito sat on his bed, organizing some things and smoothing his blankets. Lind smiled slightly before shutting the door and going to his own bed. The noise made Akito jump and he turned slowly to see Lind taking off his shirt and toss it to the floor.

"Ahh. I can't believe how late it's gotten, huh?" he said and Akito nodded, smiling slightly.

"Yeah, I guess so." He answered, pulling back his blankets and snuggling into them. The two were quiet while Lind changed into his pajama pants before he shut out the light. He was about to climb into bed but stopped at hearing Akito from across the room.

"Um, Lind?" he asked quietly and Lind looked over at him, noticing the way the blinds let in little slits of light to show his face. He looked nervous and bit his lip before continuing. "Thank you. Really. For earlier…"

Lind smiled and walked over to the boy's bed, kneeling down and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"Don't mention it. I wouldn't want to see you get hurt." He whispered, smiling more at the blush that spread across Akito's cheeks. "Now get to sleep. Agito will be up here really soon after he downs his water."

Akito smiled and Lind felt like his heart was melting at the warmth in it, directed at him for once instead of Agito.

"Alright. Goodnight Lind." He said and Lind smiled before going to his own bed.

"Sweet dreams Akito." He replied as he shut his eyes and drifted off.


	10. Morning chaos and drama shows

~Chapter Ten~

Lind groaned as he rolled over in his bed, trying to bury his face back into the blankets. He couldn't say what had woken him up at first. Everything around him was a blur and it took a few minutes to realize that he could hear other people's voices near him.

"Shh! He's still asleep!"

"Carefully Kazu! Don't move that quickly!"

"Can someone pass me the fly paper?"

He snapped his eyes open and stared at the wall for a moment before turning over to glare at whoever had come to wake up. His face turned into one of almost horror at the sight that greeted him. Ikki, Kazu, and Onigiri were kneeling next to his bed, each armed with some sort of sticky tape-like substance and what looked like a ton of filthy socks.

"What the fuck do you all think you're doing!" he screamed, kicking his leg out from under his blanket and sending them all to the floor in a pile. The three scooted away as Lind stood, almost shaking with rage.

"Dammit! He woke up! Run!" Ikki called as the three scrambled to their feet and Lind stormed after them, fully intent on teaching them the consequences of fucking with him. He chased them down the stairs with the idiots screaming their heads off when a sweet voice cut through the screams.

"Lind! Did you want some eggs?" Akito called and Lind stopped as he looked into the kitchen to see Akito smiling at him brightly. He felt his heart nearly stop at the sight of the sun shining on him through the window, making him seem angelic. He snapped back to reality and smiled back, moving towards the boy.

"Sure." He said as he leaned forward and nuzzled the boy's nose. "Anything else you wanna give me?" Akito blushed deeply and shook his head, backing up slightly.

"N-not really, um…Just go ahead and sit down…" he mumbled and Lind smirked as he sat down at the table to watch Akito cook.

"So, Agito still asleep? Lazy ass." Lind joked and Akito giggled slightly.

"You know he doesn't wake up before noon usually." He told him as he gave Lind his plate. The other boy took a bite, grinning as he noticed Ikki and the others in the doorway watching the food closely. Akito sat next to him, eating some buttered toast. As soon as Lind was done, he took his plate and washed it before turning and seeing the three at the door. He cutely put his hands on his hips and pouted. "I already cooked for you so go away!" he scolded and Ikki groaned as he slid out of view again.

"They're annoying. Little fuckers tried to pull some shit with me." Lind grumbled and Akito smiled at him nervously.

"Probably just a prank. They do that to Agito a lot. I made them promise to leave him alone seeing as how he is so sleepy." He answered. No sooner than he sat down however, a round of 'Fuck's fired off from upstairs and Ikki and the other two were tearing ass down the stairs again, Agito close behind.

"I'll fucking skin you! What the fuck did you plan on doing with that shit!" he screamed as a chorus of screams came from the living room and the sound of a fist colliding with someone's face. Akito sighed softly and laid his head on the table, making Lind look over at him.

"Why can't they just listen?" he groaned and Lind laughed.

"Idiots are hard to control if you don't train them early on." He muttered and Akito giggled slightly, swatting at the other boy.

"You be nice!" he scolded as Agito came through the doorway. He paused at the sight in front of him and glared as he sat on the other side of Akito. "Good morning Agito! Did you want some coffee?" he asked sweetly and Agito nodded, his eyes locked on Lind as Akito jumped up to fix his drink of choice. He leaned forward, his eyes sharp and narrow.

"The fuck do you think you're trying to pull? You think by playing nice that he'll start liking you more?" he growled under his breath and Lind smirked.

"Problem, Agito? You that nervous that I'll win him over?" he answered and Agito clenched his teeth slightly, resisting the urge to yell.

"Just cut it out! He's not into you. Get the fuck over it." He hissed as he sat up straight again. Lind rolled his eyes dramatically.

"Like hell." He muttered as Akito brought Agito his mug. He was surprised when a cup sat in front of him and he looked up to see Akito smiling down at him.

"I thought you might want some juice!" he said happily and Lind returned the smile with a slightly smaller one.

"Thanks." He replied before taking a drink and smirking over in Agito's direction when he was sure the sweeter of the three wasn't looking. The Fang King only growled in his cup as he drank the contents. After they were done in the kitchen, Agito decided to take a nap again, locking the door to keep the group of idiots out. Akito sat downstairs with Lind, watching TV and Ikki and the others left out of sheer boredom to go bug someone else.

"I don't get it. Why doesn't she just tell him that he's the father?" Akito asked, his eyes glued to the screen. Lind shrugged from next to him, letting his legs drape across the boy's lap.

"I dunno. Girls are weird. They never think about what the guy might want and always plan for the worst. It's kinda messed up." He replied with a sigh and Akito giggled.

"I can't believe we're watching this." He said and Lind laughed. The pair were quiet again and Lind swung his legs off of Akito, moving to where he was face to face with the boy. Akito blinked in surprise at the action.

"Hey, Akito. You're pretty bored right now, right?" he asked and Akito nodded, not seeing where this was going. Lind smiled and stood before holding out his hand to him. "Wanna go out for a bit? We can do whatever you like." At this, Akito blushed.

"Y-you mean like a date?" he pressed and Lind shrugged. "Cause Agito would be mad…"

"Oh come on. It doesn't even have to be like that. I just wanna do something with you that doesn't involve TV all day." He answered and Akito bit his lip, thinking hard. Lind sighed lightly and got closer to stare the boy in the eyes. "Listen, if you'd like, I promise not to be too hand-sy during this. I won't invade your comfort zone at all. I just wanna spend time with you." He added and Akito nodded, his golden eyes locked on Lind's.

"W-well, I guess if you promise…" he murmured and Lind grinned. He quickly pulled Akito to his feet, heading for the door.

"Then let's go. We have a few hours until Agito wakes up anyway. We'll be back before he notices." He promised and Akito let out a small protest as he was yanked out the door.

** Hey everyone! Short update, I know but I figured that I should spend a whole chapter on the actual "Date". ^^ I know also that it is late but I am working on it! I finally got more done in my doujin. Looking forward to that. *smirk* I'm happy to say that Lind is finally getting more attention from Akito though! Yay for Lind! Lol Also, to let it be known, I plan on this being AT LEAST 20 chapters in length. I don't plan on settling for less and it MAY have a branch off story depending on how long I end up making this. The thought train is really rolling here. Lol. Thanks for reading and reviewing! It makes me sooo happy to write and keeps me going! Until next time! :D**


	11. Zoo date!

~Chapter Eleven~

"So, where do you wanna go first?" Lind asked as they walked down the stairs of the apartment, the bag with both their AT's in his hand. He had grabbed them right before shutting the door. Akito hummed as he thought, pressing his finger to his lips.

"Um, some ice cream might be nice. Maybe just a walk in the park?" he suggested, not wanting to go too far from home just in case Agito woke up early, and Lind chuckled.

"You've never been on a real date, huh?" he muttered to himself and Akito blinked, not hearing what he said. "Alright. We can do that." He said aloud and Akito smiled as they stepped off the stairs.

"Thank you Lind. For going along with what I want." He said and Lind smiled, ruffling his hair.

"No problem. Now, let's get these on and get to that park, okay?" he answered, taking both pairs of AT's out of the bag. Akito looked at them carefully, his eyes set on his own pair. Lind waited patiently, watching him and wondering what he was thinking.

"Lind, I'm not too sure about this. I'm not as good as I used to be at them. You'll have to go slower than usual…" he whispered and Lind laughed.

"Honestly, if I was worried about that, I would just carry you." He replied before mentally smacking himself for not thinking of that. It would have been the perfect excuse to have more contact with the sweeter boy. Akito smiled up at him, his golden eyes shimmering in the sunlight before he nodded.

"Alright. Hand them here then." He stated determinedly and Lind did as he was told, handing Akito the brand new set of Air Trecks. He wiggled into them, fastening the laces tightly around his ankles. As soon as he was sure they were on right, he tested them out by moving forward about a foot. He smiled at how smoothly they ran and turned to Lind, who had gotten his on quicker and was now just watching the other boy.

"Ready to take off?" he asked and Akito nodded as Lind moved forward to take his hand. He smiled at the light blush he caused to spread across Akito's face before he began going towards the park, pretty much letting Akito set the pace as they went. "So, how have you been feeling? Physically I mean. Everything working the way it should?"

"Yeah, there's nothing really going wrong at all." Akito answered with a smile, looking at Lind. The other boy nodded.

"Good! I'm just going to be keeping an eye on you two for a bit. Make sure to tell me if anything feels off to you or Agito, since I know he won't tell me a damn thing if he can help it." He chuckled and Akito giggled nervously.

"I will. Agito is just…" he paused, thinking about his words. He didn't want to insult the boy he loved so much. "He's stubborn. He thinks he can fix things all on his own, so he wouldn't be asking you for help any time soon. That and he dislikes you." He added with a smile and Lind laughed.

"That much is obvious." He stated as they came to a stop next to an ice cream vender. He ordered their ice creams before leading Akito to a nearby bench to eat them. "After this, where do you wanna go? I hear there's a zoo nearby. It seems pretty cool." He suggested non-chalantly, hoping Akito would take the bait. The sweeter boy didn't disappoint him. His eyes lit up in interest and he turned to Lind excitedly.

"A zoo? That sounds so fun! Would it be okay to go? Do they have lots of animals?" he asked and Lind laughed, ruffling his hair.

"Of course it's okay to go! I wouldn't suggest it if we couldn't!" he answered as Akito flushed. "I hear they have some pretty awesome monkeys and stuff." He teased and Akito smiled, nodding quickly.

"Then let's go! I've never been to one here!" he cheered and Lind took his hand, helping him off the bench before leading him down the path that would take them out of the park. He kept his eye on Akito the whole time, watching the way he moved and acted, finding that the boy seemed to get better at riding the longer he rode. They got there fairly quickly, much to Lind's surprise.

"You're speeding up. That's a good sign of confidence." He teased and Akito nodded.

"It's just coming so naturally to me, you know?" he replied and Lind squeezed his hand in a way that showed he understood. After all, it wasn't something one could forget easily. Not when it had once been such a big part of your life. They went into the zoo and immediately, Akito dragged Lind over to the wallaby enclosure.

"Oh wow! They are so much smaller than I thought! And that one has a baby in its pouch!" he gushed and Lind laughed, enjoying the boy's excitement.

He pretty much allowed Akito to lead him where ever the boy wanted. They walked through the bird house before going to the petting zoo, where Akito had almost been afraid to even touch the baby goats hopping around. He had been even more afraid of the chickens after a rooster had chased him away from a hen. The sight had been too much for Lind and he lost it, holding onto his stomach as Akito hid behind him, yelling at him to stop laughing.

Then he was dragged off to see the monkeys, one of which had screamed in a way that sounded a lot like laughter. That had sent Akito into a giggle fit, which caused Lind to laugh at the adorableness. When they had entered the butterfly house, Akito had been so intent on going through slowly, so as not to crush any of the bugs, that Lind was sure it took them twenty minutes just to get through a seven foot tunnel.

"Ah! Look at that snake back there! He's so big!" Akito breathed in wonder and Lind stepped a bit closer, looking into the tank.

"That thing could swallow your arm whole." He mused aloud and Akito shivered.

"Snakes are weird!" he complained and Lind chuckled as Akito rushed off to see the turtles. "Look how big that one is! He's bigger than me!"

"Those are Galapagos Turtles. They grow pretty big I guess." He responded, reading the sign next to the enclosure. "They're pretty rare now, I guess, to see in their natural habitat. The only time anyone could probably find one would be in a zoo like this."

"I wonder what it would be like to ride on one. Oh, but that would probably be no fun because they move so slowly." Akito giggled, thumping his head lightly and Lind shrugged.

"You never know. It could be fun for the first three seconds." He joked and Akito laughed again. From there, they headed over to the otter exhibit and crawled into the clear tube that took them below the water to watch them play.

"Wow…This is so amazing…" Akito sighed, laying back in the tube to stare upwards and Lind looked at the boy, watching the way the light danced over him from the water above. His golden eyes were focused on the dark figures that spun through the water, occasionally breaking the surface and a happy smile sat on his lips.

"Being underwater isn't too bad if you get to look at a sight like this…" he said, and Akito nodded, letting out an agreeing hum as he continued to watch the otters play with each other. Lind sighed and laid back next to Akito. He felt a calming sense wash over him as he settled into the groove of the tube and stared upwards, his own eyes following the otters. They stayed like that for a while in silence before Lind broke it again.

"Ya know, I wouldn't mind being down here for too long, but I think I'd miss that open sky the most." He whispered and Akito nodded again.

"I would hate to be trapped down here forever…" he answered, his tone taking on a sad hint, and Lind bit his lip, realizing he had struck a sensitive chord.

"But ya know, those otters seem pretty happy!" he laughed and Akito joined in.

"Yeah." He replied simply. Lind propped himself up on his elbow, staring down at Akito with a smile.

"What do you wanna do after this? We can go home if you want, seeing as how it is getting later. Agito should be waking up soon." He said and Akito blinked up at him for a moment.

"Yeah, that sounds okay." He answered, sounding a bit confused and Lind had to keep himself from grinning. Playing nice was starting to pay off after all. Akito sat up with Lind's help and the two boys exited the tunnel, holding hands as they left the zoo.

On the way home, Lind watched every move that Akito made, celebrating each time he caught the boy staring at him and blushing when he realized he had been seen doing it. It seemed to take longer to get back to Ikki's than it did earlier but when they finally arrived, it seemed that no one else had gotten back yet. They walked in the door and Lind ran a hand through his hair as Akito went to the kitchen to get some water.

"I'm gonna go take a shower okay? Or did you want it first?" he called as the sound of water came from the sink. He could hear it falling into a cup before it was shut off.

"U-um, if it's okay, can I go first? I'm kind of tired from being out so long." Akito replied from the kitchen and Lind grinned, leaning against the wall.

"Sure thing! I don't mind the wait." He answered as Akito came out with a large smile. He quickly pulled the boy into a hug, making Akito yelp in surprise at the action. He settled his hands on the small of Akito's back, rubbing the fabric of his t-shirt against his skin slightly as he nuzzled the boy's neck.

"Thank you for going out with me today. I'm glad you had fun…" he whispered and Akito nodded, his face feeling as though it was on fire. His heart rate climbed through the roof though as Lind pressed a kiss to his neck sweetly before releasing him. "Have a nice shower."

"I-I will. Goodnight Lind!" he squeaked before rushing upstairs. Lind waited until he was out of ear-shot before he chuckled and flopped onto the couch, grinning at the ceiling.

"Step one is going great." He murmured. "At this rate, I'll be ready for step two by the end of the week."

"And just what is step two?" asked a voice from the doorway and Lind jumped, glaring as Kazu walked in with a plastic bag in his hand. He growled at the blond and got up, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Why is it your business?" he growled, hoping his change in attitude would make the blond leave him alone, and Kazu shrugged, setting the bag down by the door.

"I guess it's not, but you should watch what you do around here. If someone were to tell Agito what you were up to today, he might get mad." He said, tossing a small object at the blue haired boy. Lind caught it easily before looking it over. He smirked slightly, recognizing the small box from the gift shop at the zoo.

"Sneaky. You followed me and Akito today didn't you?" he questioned and Kazu returned the smirk.

"Maybe I did. What are you going to do about it?" he pressed and Lind chuckled, laying back down and tossing the box back.

"Nothing yet. You haven't told him anything, nor do I have to worry about it. You have nothing on me." He answered and Kazu sighed slightly as he took the plastic bag into the kitchen.

"Nothing yet." He repeated as he passed Lind, the words making the boy's smirk grow.

'_This got even more fun for me…_' he thought to himself as he shut his eyes to relax. '_Let's see just what that Beanpole plans to do…_'

::

Akito sighed happily as he got out of the shower and went over to his room to get dressed. He opened the door to find that Agito was still laying down, but it was obvious that the Fang King was awake. He looked over at Akito as the boy flipped on a dim lamp and went to the closet after shutting the door.

"What have you been up to? You smell like the outside." Agito said from the bed and Akito bit his lip before deciding that lying would do him no good with Agito.

"I went to the park with Lind for a bit." He answered happily, smiling at his other half while tugging on his pajama pants. "Everyone left and we didn't want to sit around here at home so we went for some ice cream and hung out!"

His smile dropped when Agito didn't say anything for a moment and he slipped on his shirt quickly before going to the bed to sit down.

"Don't worry." He breathed, running his hands into Agito's hair and resting his chin on his head. "Nothing happened. I promise. He was just being nice." He assured the boy and a low growl startled the boy before he was suddenly on his back, looking up at an angry Agito.

"Lind is not nice! He's planning something! He's always fucking planning something!" he yelled and Akito flinched, trying to sink into the mattress more. He didn't like when Agito was angry at him but he found that he was frozen in place. "Why didn't you come tell me? Would he not let you?" he demanded and Akito quickly shook his head.

"N-no! It's not like that! I-I…" he broke off, his eyes filling with tears as his heart pounded. They dripped down his cheeks and only then did Agito seem to relax, guilt replacing the anger on his face.

"Akito…" he cooed before resting on top of the boy, nuzzling his neck and planting kisses on the skin. "I'm sorry…you know I don't trust Lind. He's going to try anything to get you to himself. I won't let him take you from me…" he whispered and Akito shivered, nodding his head as he wound his arms tightly around Agito.

"Don't worry Agito. I'm all yours. I don't want Lind. I want you." He said, his tone soft and small and Agito pulled back before planting a heated kiss on Akito's lips. The boy squirmed slightly as Agito broke the kiss, pressing his forehead to Akito's.

"I want you to be all mine forever Akito. No one else can have you. I'll shred everyone that tries to take you from me. You're mine." He stated and Akito nodded, smiling as he nuzzled against Agito's head.

"I love you Agito." He murmured, kissing the other boy's nose.

"I love you too Akito."

**PHEW! It is finally updated! ^^ and almost within a week? How amazing! Lol. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, even though it isn't that long but at least we got some fluff at the end! What will happen now? What is Lind actually planning? What did Kazu buy at the gift shop? O.o? That last one will keep you from sleeping. I just know it. Lol. Anyway! Review and stuff! ^^ Next chapter will be coming out soon! Until then!**


	12. Sharks and stuff

~Chapter 12~

Lind grumbled as he turned over in bed, trying to escape the sunlight that was peeking through the blinds. He had stumbled into bed late last night after Ikki had come home with Sano, the later of the two trying to drag the other up to his room as quickly as possible. Lind had had enough when the screaming began and decided helping Sano out might not be such a bad thing. He smirked slightly, remembering the horrified face that Ikki had shown when Sano had taken hold of his hands and Lind has taken his feet before helping the older man take Ikki into his room.

"Heh. I thought for a moment that the guy was getting murdered in there." He chuckled.

"I certainly feel like murdering you." Came a low voice from next to his pillow and he froze before sighing deeply.

"Not nice Little Brother. What did I do that has you so angry?" he asked as he rolled over to see Agito resting his chin on the edge of his mattress.

"Oh, I don't know, how about taking Akito out alone yesterday without telling me? That ring any bells?" he growled and Lind smirked.

"Relax. It's not like I even did anything to him, though God knows I want to." He replied casually, stretching slightly and was surprised to see that Agito didn't look angry. Instead, the boy was smirking as though he knew something Lind did not. "What's with that look? You're starting to scare me Little Brother." He teased with a small laugh.

"You should be." Agito answered before standing up and looking down at Lind. "Seeing as how you had your fun yesterday, I'm having mine today. I'm taking Akito to the aquarium."

"Oh? Who says I won't follow?" Lind asked, sitting up and smirking back at Agito, his eyes holding a challenging look. Agito's grin only widened as he held up a black box with a thick dial. Lind perked an eyebrow, looking at it carefully. "What the fuck is that?"

"_This _is going to keep you in this room until I get back." Agito answered happily, turning the dial on the remote. Lind blinked as a heating sensation came from both his ankles and he ripped off the blankets to see two black bands on them with locks that kept them on. His face paled while Agito laughed. "You won't be doing anything to ruin today. Don't worry, I left some snacks and drinks up here for you." He added, moving to the door.

Lind growled and jolted out of bed, moving after Agito quickly, only to find that once he hit the doorway, a terrible shock flooded his body and he yelled out in pain and surprise.

"W-what the fuck do you have that damn thing set on?" he screamed as Agito stood in the hall, waving the remote teasingly.

"Don't worry about it. Now you be good while I'm out, okay?" he teased and Lind cursed at him as he went downstairs, chuckling darkly.

"I swear I'll get you for this Agito!" he yelled after the boy. Akito looked up from the table as Agito came in, setting a black box on the counter before smiling at him.

"Hey, you almost ready to go?" he asked and Akito nodded, smiling back as he placed a camera in his bag quickly.

"Yep! What was all that yelling about? And where are we going?" he asked and Agito shrugged.

"I'm not too sure. Maybe Lind woke up on the wrong side this morning." He replied. He leaned against the table, placing a soft kiss on Akito's head. "As for where we are going, I can't say yet. You'll have to wait until we get there." Akito blushed lightly and nodded, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"Okay I guess." He said happily, taking Agito's hand. "Lead the way!"

The two rode their ATs to the train station, Agito commenting on how smoothly Akito was riding on the way there.

"When did you start riding again?" he asked, not liking that he didn't notice sooner. Akito giggled nervously as they stepped up to the ticket panels.

"Not too long ago. I was riding them yesterday with Lind so, I got a bit of practice in." he answered softly and Agito nodded slightly, trying not to show how frustrated he was. "But you know, it's not like I really can't ride them…" he added softly as he stepped up to the kiosk with Agito.

"I know that." Agito replied as he punched in the numbers he needed before swiping his card and getting the tickets from the bottom slot. He took Akito's hand and led him carefully through the crowded area to the train and Akito picked their seats, looking out the window excitedly.

"Just give me a hint!" he begged as the train began moving and Agito grinned, shaking his head.

"Nope. I'm not telling you anything." He said and Akito pouted at him, his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Meanie. With-holding information…" he muttered and Agito chuckled slightly, squeezing Akito's hand tightly.

"Trust me. You'll love this." He assured the boy and Akito sighed, leaning against his other half.

"Fine, I'll trust you." Akito said happily and Agito tightly wrapped an arm around his waist. They didn't really talk the whole time they were on the train, other than Akito asking 'Are we there yet?' every ten minutes. When they finally reached the station, Agito pulled the other boy off the train and led him along the less crowded streets until he paused at a corner.

"Close your eyes." He commanded and Akito did as he was told, shaking from excitement. Agito quickly put his hands over Akito's eyes, knowing the boy would probably peek if he didn't. This earned him a small noise of disappointment from the boy and he chuckled. "I know how you are." He said simply before starting to lead the boy forward.

It wasn't long until he stopped in front of the huge building and he grinned before removing his hands. Akito's eyes flew open and grew bigger, an excited smile forming on his face and Agito had to hold in the urge to laugh at the cuteness of it.

"The Aquarium! We're really going to one?" he asked excitedly and Agito grinned.

"No, I just wanted to show you what it looks like up close." He answered sarcastically and Akito squealed as he hugged his other self tightly.

"Thank you Agito!" he cheered and the other boy hugged him back.

"No problem. Let's get inside already." He said and the boy nodded as Agito led him through the doors.

They bought their tickets and handed them to the attendant before going to a dark hallway that was lined with dim lights on the railings of what looked like stairs. Akito soon found out they were escalators when he stepped forward and he started moving without meaning to. Agito laughed as the boy started freaking out about how to get off.

"Just walk off of them. You won't get hurt." He explained as he began riding down. Akito whimpered, trying to climb back up.

"But it's so dark! How do you know I won't trip!" he complained and Agito grinned, shaking his head. As soon as he was close enough, he scooped the boy into his arms and stepped off the escalator.

"I didn't trip. See? You're fine." He said softly and Akito nodded, his face red.

"Sorry…" he murmured and Agito shook his head, setting the boy down before taking his hand.

"Come on. Let's move onto the more interesting stuff." He stated and Akito smiled, squeezing his hand tightly and letting Agito lead him. At first, all they saw were common fish, the kind you would see in rivers and pet stores, not that Akito wasn't interested in them at all. But then when they followed another dark hallway and came out in a bright room that was colored blue by the water, Akito's eyes grew wider in amazement. Agito had a hard time keeping his excitement from his face and finally decided to let it out as Akito pulled him towards a huge tank that housed tons of tropical fish and turtles.

"Wow! Look at them all! They're going so fast! And those turtles are huge! Do you see that one over there? He's so cool!" Akito gushed and Agito nodded quickly.

"Yeah, I see him. His shell has a cool pattern! Did you see that fish just now?" he answered and Akito giggled.

"It's like we're five year olds." He said quietly and Agito laughed.

"I guess so." He agreed. Akito took out his camera and took some pictures, complaining about the flash in the first couple before they moved on. They spent some time at the crabs and Agito took a few pictures of Akito holding one of them before they moved onto more colorful fish. Everywhere they went, Akito took pictures; especially when they came across a shark with a measuring tape next to it, asking "Do you Measure Up?". He couldn't help but laugh when Agito had been labeled as 'Tuna' by the tape.

"Stupid thing doesn't know what it's talking about! Fucking Tuna!" he yelled and Akito patted his shoulder.

"Oh come on. It was just an attraction! Nothing to worry about!" he said, trying to calm him down. Agito grumbled the whole time they were walking through the Stingray tube until they came out in a flashing room and they 'awww'ed at the color-changing Jelly-fish. When they stepped into the next clear tube, Akito let out a shriek and darted over to the side quickly.

"Sharks~! Lookie!" he called and Agito watched amazed as the creatures glided over and next to them.

"Look at that one! He's fuckin huge!" he pointed to one that was slowly wiggling its way through the water towards them. Akito took pictures of them as they walked through, shouting in excitement at each new type he saw. He smiled happily at the expression of pure excitement on Agito's face and secretly took as many pictures of him as he could. They came to a small tank where you could pet baby sharks and of course the two wanted to do it. Surprisingly, they didn't have to be told how to pet them at all and went right to it.

"His skin is kind of rough!" Akito giggled.

"But it's smooth too." Agito finished for him, his hand grazing the shark Akito had just touched. Akito giggled again and looked at Agito with a cute look on his face.

"I like your skin better." He teased and the other boy smirked, catching onto the sweeter one's mood quickly.

"I think I find your skin better as well." he said lowly, his golden eyes flashing as he licked his lips, sending a shiver down Akito's spine. The sharks had been the last thing in the place and they bought a couple things for everyone at home, Akito making sure to secretly include Lind before they made their way to an ice cream place to have milkshakes.

"That was so much fun! We should have the others with us next time!" Akito cheered, sipping at his shake as they boarded the train and Agito nodded.

"Sure. Sounds fine to me as long as we don't have to claim to know any of them if they act dumb." He said and Akito nodded as they sat down. He rested his head gently on Agito's shoulder and sighed.

"Thank you." He breathed and Agito tilted his head up to press his lips to the other boys.

"Thank you for coming with me." He answered softly and the boy smiled as he rested his head on Agito's shoulder again. Agito knew he was taking a nap but didn't mind at all. He himself was tired but knew better than to have both of them asleep on the train. Instead, he just watched the boy leaning on him as the sun began setting outside and they sped back towards home.

**Another short chapter? After so long of no updates? WHY? Lol Sorry about that everyone. Finals were this past week and they were HELL. -.-, Just seeing all those people suffering to study brought me down lol. I had some studying to do as well and haven't been able to write much. Now that I have the summer off, I might just have the time to finish this up nicely! I hope you all like what I did update though! Next chapter won't be so peaceful, enjoy it while you can!**

**Also, for those who didn't look at my profile, I have posted a link to my blog on Tumblr. It has some up coming news and pictures for all of you! I hope you enjoy them! I plan to be posting the pieces of my Doujinshi there as well, so keep checking back! THANK YOU FOR READING!**


	13. An agreement is made

~Chapter 13~

The two came through the door to find a packed house, everyone crowded on the stairs.

"What's going on? Why is everyone up there?" Akito asked quietly and Kazu turned to them at the sound of his voice.

"Ah, how to put this…" he began, only to be cut off as a scream of rage echoed from upstairs. "I think Lind is stuck for some reason." He finished as a round of cursing filled the house.

"Stuck? How do you mean?" Akito questioned as Agito slipped into the kitchen. Kazu shrugged in response as a loud "Fuck!" issued from their room. Agito returned and Akito perked an eyebrow as the other boy swiftly removed the batteries from the black box he had seen earlier. The screaming stopped and there was silence upstairs.

"Agito is home isn't he?" Lind asked after a moment more of silence.

"Yep." Agito answered, loud enough to be heard. Everyone filed down the stairs, Ikki going to sit on the couch with Kazu and Sano. Onigiri stood at the steps with Yayoi as Lind came down, his eyes narrowed as they locked on Agito. He opened his mouth but didn't get a chance to say anything as Akito rushed towards him, his eyes wide.

"Lind! What happened to your ankles! Come on, I'll get those off of you, we need to clean those burns!" he said, his voice dripping with concern and Agito gaped in surprise when the sweeter boy pulled Lind back up the stairs. Lind threw a satisfied smirk down at him and stuck out his tongue right before they disappeared around the corner and Agito growled, putting his bags down and quickly following.

He entered the bathroom to find Akito running some water in the bathtub and Lind sitting on the edge with a pair of thick scissors. The other boy glanced at Agito, his eyes gleaming happily as Akito began cutting at the thick black bands around his ankles.

"Who did this to you?" Akito asked incredulously as he peeled away the bands, revealing red marks and horrible burns on Lind's skin. Agito paled as the other boy looked at him and grinned while Akito worked. His heart dropped in his stomach as Lind looked back to the sweetest of the three with a sad expression.

"Well, I would tell you, but I don't want you to be mad." He said softly and Akito looked up as he set the bands aside.

"I won't be too mad, but even Agito agrees that this is too far, right?" he asked, turning to Agito with sad, wide eyes.

"Yeah, don't you agree Agito?" Lind asked, and Agito shot him a glare. Lind grinned before sighing lightly as Akito returned to his work, lightly setting Lind's feet in the tub of warm water. "To be truthful, I can't be too sure who put them on. I woke up like this. I tried leaving but I couldn't get out. It's a good thing there were snacks up here in our room or I would have gotten really hungry…" he explained lightly and Agito didn't know whether to be relieved or worried about the lie.

"Don't worry. We'll find out." Akito assured the other blue haired boy and Lind winced as Akito began dabbing at the wounds to clean them. Agito glared at Lind, who winked in his direction before Agito scoffed and left the room, hovering outside it.

His heart leapt every time he was sure Lind would tell, but surprisingly, Lind gave no names. They chatted lightly about the aquarium, Lind saying he wanted to go next time and Akito telling him about the gift he got him at the gift shop. He definitely did not like how friendly Akito was being towards the other blue haired boy.

Once that was done, Akito bandaged the wounds and helped Lind into the bedroom, easing him lightly onto his bed.

"You stay right here. I'll go make you something warm to eat. You haven't really eaten anything all day." He said happily and Lind nodded. Akito stopped next to Agito in the doorway to kiss his cheek and smiled at him. "Do you want anything?" he asked and Agito nodded.

"Sure. Just get whatever. I'll eat anything you make." He answered and Akito hummed happily as he made his way downstairs. Lind sighed deeply and flopped over on his bed.

"Such a sweetie isn't he? I wonder how mad he would be at you." He mused and Agito glared at him.

"What do you want?" he hissed, knowing exactly what Lind was getting at. The boy smirked and looked at his brother teasingly.

"You know, I've been thinking about that." He replied. "I know I wanted Akito to myself at first, but now, I don't think I mind the thought of sharing."

"Sharing?" Agito spat out, leaning against the door frame. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"I realize that there is no way for me to take him completely from you. However, I also know that he is developing feelings for me. It's pretty hard to deny that fact. So rather than making him choose one of us and causing him all that terrible stress, I say we share." He explained and Agito growled.

"Akito is not some sort of object! He is a person!" he yelled and Lind shook his head with a sigh.

"I realize that Little Brother. But think about it. Akito knows he loves both of us. He's been denying that fact but it's still there. The proof is in every action. Truthfully, he could have stopped me from doing anything that night. But he didn't. It proves he likes me too, if only enough to keep me around, though I think it's more." He said with a slight smile. "If we truly forced him to choose, no doubt he would choose you, but the guilt of leaving me alone would tear him to shreds on the inside. He would start to hate himself for making the decision. So, let's share him."

Agito opened his mouth then shut it, truly thinking over everything Lind had said. He growled lowly, issuing out a small 'fuck'. Lind smirked again, realizing he had just admitted defeat and Lind was right.

"When you say share, what does that mean exactly?" Agito asked, his tone now showing he was more open to the idea.

"Just what it means. We each get all of him. Anything you can do to him and with him, I can do to and with him. He may choose to treat us differently at first, but I think he'll warm up to the idea. No worries. I'm not going to jump into this. I'll take my time. I'd hate to wake up to a knife at my throat." Lind joked lightly. Agito glared at him for a moment before sighing. Surely this was the best way to keep stress off the boy he loved so much, right? He could stand sharing some things with Lind.

"I want you to promise me something." He stated and Lind nodded, urging him to continue. "You will not force anything onto him. I'm all for this idea, but if he doesn't want it, the deal is off and you'll keep quiet about what I did." He demanded and Lind nodded again, showing he understood.

"Then we have a deal."

Not too long after Agito sat down on his bed to discuss terms completely with Lind, Akito came in with three bowls of stir-fry, handing one to Agito and another to Lind. He kept the third and passed forks to the other two.

"I'm so glad you two aren't fighting!" he cheered, sitting next to Agito and kissing his cheek. "Did something happen to have you two getting along? What did I miss?" he asked happily and Lind shrugged lightly.

"Nothing too much. Agito and I just found that we share a common interest." He replied, giving the Fang King a secretive smile and Agito ignored it, taking a bite of his stir-fry. Akito looked between the two curiously but decided to leave it alone, happy that they weren't trying to kill each other for once.

**OOO! Here it is! Another update! :D I wonder how Akito will feel about this? w There's going to be some tension~! How long can this sharing last! Why am I asking? I know the answers! :D lol. Sorry it's a short-ish chapter. I'm trying to catch up in my other stuff too! Lol I'm almost done with the new Kazu in Cyberland chapter, and I updated my Gazelle/Kaito fic! ^_^ How awesome am I? :D lol REVIEW PLEASE! ^_^**


	14. Waking up to something new

~**Chapter 14**~

Akito awoke to the sound of birds chirping outside, and not to the usual yelling he should be hearing from Ikki across the hall. He yawned loudly and sat up, only to fall back into bed as a wave of dizziness hit him.

"Woah…" he breathed as his head hit the pillow and he rolled over, noticing right away that something was missing. He sat up again, this time pushing away the dizziness as he looked around the room, not seeing Agito, or even Lind anywhere. "Agito? Lind?" he called, pushing back his blankets and slipping out of bed. He adjusted his pajamas and went to the door, finding it cracked open slightly.

He paused, unsure of what to do. He could tell that no one was moving around downstairs, but when he listened harder, he could hear the sound of a shower running down the hall. Akito sighed in relief, glad to know he had not been left alone when he saw the little piece of paper stuck to the door. He took it, his eyes scanning it quickly and his mouth fell open in slight surprise.

'Akito, Ikki dragged me out of the house for training this morning. Sorry I didn't wake you. Lind is still home though so you shouldn't get too lonely. I'll be back around noon. Love, Agito'

Akito couldn't help but giggle at the last little bit of the letter.

"I wonder how red he was when he wrote that part." He asked quietly, placing the letter on the table by the door. He looked down the hall before deciding to go to the bathroom to see if Lind really was in there as he assumed. Without knocking, he went inside to find the room flooded with steam. "Lind? I'm sorry to intrude, but I just woke up and…" he trailed off, standing awkwardly next to the shower.

"Huh? Oh! Akito! About time you woke up! You know what time it is? Like, almost Ten!" the other boy joked and Akito smiled at the teasing.

"Well maybe if someone had come to wake me up…" he replied and Lind laughed.

"Nah, you're too cute when you sleep." He answered and Akito blushed, looking at his feet. "You should come join me you know! The water is nice and warm! I just got in!" Lind added and Akito blushed more, his heart pounding.

"I-I'm not sure if that's a good idea…Agito will-" he began.

"Agito's cool with it! I already talked to him about spending more time with you!" Lind cut him off and Akito turned to the shower, his eyes wide. He couldn't believe what he had just heard coming from Lind!

"A-Agito said it was okay? To, you know, be that close to you?" he asked suspiciously.

"Yeah!" was the immediate response and Akito blinked, still not believing it. "You can call him if you don't believe me!"

Akito's mind raced as he tried to put reason behind this. There was no way Agito would have agreed to this. He was way too possessive! He hated Lind! Agito always told him not to be near Lind alone and yet, Akito didn't think that Lind would exactly lie about something like this. Lind was sneaky and stretched the truth but he wouldn't lie about anything so important.

"I-I think I will call Agito. To be on the safe side." He said and left the bathroom. He went down the hall to his room and snatched his phone off the table, hitting Agito's speed dial number. The phone rang for a couple times before Agito picked up.

"Akito? Are you okay? What's up?" he asked instantly and Akito smiled, his heart warming at the worried tone Agito spoke with.

"No, everything is fine. Um, Lind asked if I wanted to shower with him though…and said you said it would be okay…I don't really believe him though! You don't exactly like him so-!" Akito replied with a laugh. There was silence on the other end and for a moment, he thought he had made Agito angry.

"If you want to, then I'm fine with it." He finally answered and Akito's breath caught in his throat.

"Wh-what? I think I heard you wrong." He said happily, trying to hide his nervousness.

"I said it's fine. You can do what you want to. I won't get mad or anything." Agito answered and Akito felt his heart drop at the response. "I gotta go. Ikki is being a dumbass. I'll be home soon okay?"

"Yeah…See you soon…" Akito replied, feeling like he was in a daze as he hung up the phone. He looked at it closely, almost expecting it to shout something like "Just kidding!" or "April Fools!". The thought that Agito had even agreed to that was weird. After a few more moments, Akito sighed lightly and turned to leave, only to yelp in surprise at seeing Lind in the doorway, a towel wrapped around his waist. The other boy sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I got out too soon I guess." He said, moving to his small dresser by his bed. Akito edged over to his own bed and sat down, watching Lind sort through his clothing.

"Sorry Lind. I was just calling Agito…" he answered and Lind waved his hand dismissively.

"Hey, don't worry about it! It's fine. I had to get out soon anyway. I have somewhere to go real quick." He stated and Akito blinked at him.

"You have somewhere to go? Where?" he asked, his nervousness being replaced with curiosity.

"Oh ya know, not anywhere too important. Just wanted to pick up a few things." Lind replied non-chalantly and Akito nodded as Lind began getting dressed. Akito blushed, turning his eyes away after catching where they were leading to.

'_S-Stupid! Why are you looking at Lind that way?_' he scolded himself, forcing his eyes to remain locked on the bedsheets. Lind let out another sigh as he straightened his shirt and fixed his hair slightly in the mirror above his dresser.

"Well! I'm off! See ya later Akito!" he called and Akito's heart jumped, realizing he was going to be alone.

"W-wait!" he called, grabbing Lind's wrist. The other boy stopped, looking down in surprise at the sudden action. Akito bit his lip and looked up into Lind's eyes pleadingly. "Can I, maybe, go with you? I don't want to be left alone here." Lind paused, thinking the question over. Akito shifted anxiously, hoping for a positive answer from the other boy.

"Well….ya see it's like…" Lind began, only to stop and sigh in defeat at the look on the sweeter boy's face. "Yeah, why not? I don't see a problem with it." He finally said with a smile and Akito's face lit up before he jumped up and hugged Lind tightly.

"Thank you!" he yelled happily and Lind smiled more, hugging him back just as tightly.

"No problem. Let's get going though, or I'm gonna be late for my T.V. show later!" he joked and Akito nodded, going out the door. Lind stopped for a split second to grab a small box from his dresser, stuffing it into his pocket before following the boy down the stairs.

::

The pair found themselves at the grocery store, sorting through the isles for something decent to eat, seeing as Ikki had a horrible taste in food. That boy could eat anything and find it good. Akito noticed that Lind took out his cell phone often, but decided not to question it much. After all, if Agito wasn't in practice, he would be texting him just as often. They reached the ice cream isle and Lind groaned lightly, snapping his phone shut, effectively gaining Akito's attention.

"Hey! I gotta go to the bathroom real quick. Be back in five okay? Pick out whatever kind you want." He said and Akito nodding, smiling brightly before turning to the freezer doors and peering through closely. Lind gave a small smile before turning and walking quickly to the next isle. He slipped into another and stopped next to a man in a tan trench coat. The man shifted slightly before handing Lind some folded papers, which the boy promptly stuck into his pocket, extracting the small box from earlier right after.

"This has some of the info I could find. Sorry I couldn't get more, but trust me, we are still looking." The man mumbled as he took the box from Lind and tucked it into his jacket. Lind grinned lightly.

"Thanks for your help, no matter how small it is. I'm sure this will be useful. Next time though, just add it to the zip drive there. It'll save you ink." He whispered, not knowing if Akito could hear them or not. The man looked down at Lind, smiling slightly.

"Yeah, I'll do that kid. Thanks for your help with this as well." he replied and Lind shrugged.

"What can I say? We have a great common enemy." He answered with a serious tone. The man nodded and started to move past him, only to pause and Lind tilted his head up to hear what he had to say.

"By the way things are working now, you'll have your revenge soon." He said before walking to the front of the store. Lind grinned widely, starting to make his way back to Akito.

"That is certainly great news Yasu-san…" he murmured before turning into the ice cream isle to join the sweeter boy again as he argued with himself about strawberry or chocolate.

**Hello again! I apologize for the lateness of this chapter! O.O, I have been SO BUSY! My pen tablet broke, I'm moving soon, my job is time consuming and I have been neglecting my fics as a result. To all my readers, thank you so much for still reading! I feel especially bad for depriving you! Hopefully soon, my life with die down a bit more so I can write. ^_^ Until next time!**


	15. Chapter 15 reboot

**Chapter 15**

Akito sighed deeply as he dropped onto the couch in the living room after putting away the little snacks he had just bought with Lind. The other boy mimicked him and plopped down next to him, hooking his arm around the boys' shoulders, causing Akito to laugh slightly and shove at him.

"Get off me Lind!" he whined slightly as the other blue haired boy laughed.

"I can't help that you are so comfortable!" he replied, leaning more onto the boy. Akito laughed more and shoved at him again, only to jump as footsteps came down the stairs.

"Akito? You back home?" came a voice he recognized as Agito's and he wiggled, trying to get free.

"Y-yeah! Just went shopping with Lind!" he called back, finally getting free and hopping up. Agito appeared at the bottom of the stairs and paused, looking from Lind to his other half with curious eyes. "When did you get back?" Akito asked, trying to break the slight tension that had formed. Agito sighed and rubbed at his neck a bit.

"A while ago. Ikki left with Kazu to get lunch for everyone I guess. Something like that. I wanted to ask you something though. Mind coming upstairs for a bit?" he questioned, shifting slightly to lean against the wall. Akito smiled and nodded, walking over to him.

"Okay! I'll be back down later okay, Lind?" he called over his shoulder and Lind nodded, laying his head in his hand as he relaxed more.

"Sure thing. I don't mind at all." He answered and Akito waved before following Agito up the stairs. The other boy took his hand and led him into their room, where he promptly shut the door before going to the bed. Akito sat next to him, leaning against him.

"What did you need?" he asked and Agito wrapped an arm around his waist. He pulled the sweeter boy closer to him, lightly nuzzling his head with his nose.

"I just wanted to check on you, see how you are doing, you know? I didn't see you this morning after all." Agito said quietly, placing a small kiss on Akito's neck. The boy shivered slightly and sighed, relaxing his body as the shark continued trailing kisses across his skin.

"I know. I missed you too." He whispered as Agito began rubbing his side, lightly pushing up his shirt. He bit his lip as Agito dragged his warm tongue down his neck to his throat, biting slightly before leaving a small lick at the spot.

"I think tonight after dinner, you and I should come back up here to spend some time alone. We haven't done much since we got our own bodies, and I'd like being able to claim you as mine again." Agito murmured lowly into Akito's ear, the tone causing him to shiver slightly. He lightly nodded his head, feeling his stomach turn in a pleasant way as he lightly ran a hand up Agito's shirt to rest on his hip.

"Th-that sounds good to me…" he breathed and he could feel Agito's smirk against his skin as he kissed his neck again.

"Then it's a date." He stated and Akito nodded again. A door slamming downstairs signaled Ikki's arrival back home and Agito sighed, pulling away to go to his dresser. "I better change out of this outfit. It's too hot to lounge around in."

Akito smiled and watched as his other half picked out a loose shirt and comfortable jeans before throwing them on the bed so he could get changed. Akito blinked at the sight of a light scratch on his side and he reached out, running his fingers over it. Agito flinched, but didn't move as he watched the sweeter one lean forward to inspect the wound.

"When did you get this?" he asked and Agito scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Your precious Ikki fucking tripped me. I hit the corner of some stupid metal box and got this in return. Asshole." He muttered and Akito hummed as he leaned in more, looking at the scratch closely. It wasn't too deep, but he could imagine it hurt a lot when it happened. Slowly, he stuck out his tongue and licked at the scratch slowly, starting from bottom to top. He smiled as a shudder worked its way through Agito, followed by a light whine when he licked at it again. The shark lightly tangled a hand in his hair as Akito continued lightly licking at the wound before he kissed it and pulled away.

"Better?" he asked happily and Agito shivered, moving his hand from Akito's head.

"Y-yeah, sure…" he sighed, tugging on the new shirt and Akito giggled, getting up to go to the door.

"I'll go and let you change now~!" he sang before going out the door and down the stairs. He faintly heard Agito curse and giggled again as he went into the living room. Lind looked up at him with a grin as he passed.

"So, what did Agito wanna say?" he asked and Akito shrugged.

"Nothing too much, just…wanted to talk." He fibbed and Lind hummed, resting his head in his hand.

"I'll take your word for it, but I still think you're lying." He teased and Akito laughed nervously as Lind lightly licked his lips.

"Akito! Come make us some food! I brought back those pizza things but you told me I wasn't allowed to touch the oven! We're dying!" Ikki complained breathily from the kitchen and the sweet boy sighed before going to do as Ikki had asked. Agito came down a bit later and Lind pulled him down onto the couch next to him, ignoring how the boy tensed from the contact.

"So, what did you two talk about that you couldn't say in front of me?" he whispered and Agito glared, shoving him off. He scooted back and scoffed.

"None of your damn business. We just made plans tonight." He replied, leaning against the arm of the couch. Lind hummed and smirked lazily.

"Oh? Plans for outside or inside the house?" he asked, his tone light and teasing and Agito blushed slightly, looking down.

"I said none of your business! Fuck." He cursed and Lind laughed.

"Just make sure to lock the door, you never know who'll come in." Lind said as he got up to go to the kitchen. He paused in the doorway and leaned around it. "Actually, you planned for a good night. I won't be here. I've got plans of my own." He added and Agito perked his eyebrow.

"What plans could you possibly have?" he questioned and Lind shrugged.

"None of your business." He stated jokingly before joining the rest of the team in the kitchen. Agito could hear Akito giving a lecture to them all about touching the pizza before it was cooked, but his mind was currently trying to figure out just what Lind could be up to. He was acting a little weird. Hadn't he just told Agito that sharing Akito would be a good idea? Yet now looking back to the time he had been home, he realized that Lind had been less touchy than the previous days.

He peeked into the kitchen, seeing that the other blue haired boy was leaning in the far corner of the room, watching as Akito slid in a couple pizza trays into the oven, but his eyes weren't trained on the sweeter of the three like he had suspected them to be. They were focused out the window as if he were watching something mildly interesting and Agito's eyes narrowed, deciding to watch Lind until he left to see if he really was acting weird. He knew he was being paranoid but couldn't help being suspicious of Lind.

The day dragged on and Agito kept his eye on Lind the whole time, noting that he was right. Even when they were playing Mario Cart on the living room floor, Lind had only teased Akito a couple times about his character choice and not much contact was made other than the bumping of shoulders when the sweeter boy had really gotten into the game.

"I-I'm going to catch up! You just watch!" Akito shouted excitedly as his car rounded the corner haphazardly in the game. Lind laughed loudly as his turbo kicked in.

"Sure ya will! I believe you Akito~!" he shouted back with a playful grin. The boy jumped when a loud ringing sounded from his pocket and he hit pause, flipping open the cell phone to answer it almost too fast to catch the movements. "Hello? Yes, alright. I'll be there soon~!" he sang before hanging up and turning to Akito with a smile.

"Sorry! It's time for me to go out for a bit. Maybe Agito will play with you…" he suggested, smirking at the other blue haired boy on the couch. Agito flushed slightly as his eyes narrowed. Lind had noticed his watching, it figured.

"Sure." He replied simply as Lind turned and danced to the door before putting on his pair of ATs.

"Bye bye Lind~!" Akito cheered after Lind as he waved and slipped out. Agito sighed and sat down, cursing Lind from the bottom of his heart for half way trapping him and keeping from following up on his observations. Before he could even grab the controller however, it was knocked away and Akito had his arms around his neck, his lips pressed to the sharks' in a deep kiss. Agito snapped out of his slight daze and pulled Akito against him tightly, kissing him just as deeply.

"Hey, remember what you said earlier?" Akito asked as he broke the kiss with a large smile. Agito returned it with a sly smirk as his eyes half lidded. It was amazing how easily Akito could turn his mood from anger to lust.

"Oh, I remember…" he reassured his other half, only to be cut off by a series of annoying sounds from the door.

"Eww! Agito is getting frisky in here!" Ikki sang and Kazu laughed as Onigiri made kissing noises. Agito blushed deeply and glared, about to open his mouth, but Akito beat him to it.

"Hey! Don't be so childish! Besides, Ikki-kun gets frisky with Sano-san, doesn't he?" Akito teased, earning an echo of 'Ooo's from the other two as Ikki's face turned red.

"T-that's different! That perv can't keep his hands off me!" the crow defended and Akito giggled, pulling Agito to his feet.

"Not my problem~!" he sang happily as he practically dragged Agito to the stairs. The shark couldn't help but shiver at this new found attitude of Akito's and smirked. If this was any indication, tonight would be more than interesting.

**Hey everyone! I'm not dead! XD lol I am SO very sorry for not updating as often! I really feel bad. So as a special gift, I've decided to make the sexy chapter extra sexy and make its own chapter! ^_^ It will be up by the end of the week **_**at the latest**_**. ^_^ Thank you all so much for you reviews! And thank you Spitfirelove from tumblr! (The one that gave me that push to update XD) Kazu in Cyberland fans: I apologize for the EXTREME lack of updates. I sit down to type it and my brain kinda breaks. -.-, But I'm pushing through it as much as I can! If nothing else, I plan on handing the next chapter to Lady-Kittentsune to write because I am kind of stuck. ^_^' lol. Again, thank you all so much! You'll get your sexy chapter soon~!**


	16. Sorry Note

Hello everyone! Thank you all for being so very patient with me and I want to apologize for such a long absence! It has really been a while w I'm going to start focusing on these again very soon, I just had to find my love for the fandom again. I hope you will all forgive me and look forward to some updates! ^_^

-Sakura


End file.
